


New Workplace

by GhostDoll



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), Dib is just mean, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ignores Canon, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Triangles, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nervous, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Self-Harm, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), Zim is Defective (Invader Zim), idiots to lovers, the sexual tension is real, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDoll/pseuds/GhostDoll
Summary: Zim found out the true meaning of his mission. Without mercy, The Tallest cut out all contact with Zim and his resources. Zim now being broke and stranded on a mysterious planet, has no choice but to find a human job so that he can maintain himself. But this new job is so shameful for Zim... His only goal is to keep it a secret. But that secret doesn't last for as long as he hoped so.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Keef & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 109
Kudos: 243





	1. Step by Step

It had been a while since Zim found out the true meaning of his mission. The lie that the Tallest gave him. The hope that his mission of taking over Earth was achievable when it wasn't. He just had been sent to the mud-rock to die alone. Since the Tallest broke down the news to Zim in such a dreadful way... Zim lost a lot of privileges. Some of the most important ones being ‘monies’. He got some Irken currency and changed then to human ones! But now... He didn't have that. And he was running low on ‘monies.’ Fast. 

With a groan, The Irken flopped down on his circular bed. He had forgotten how comfortable this bed was... His room was neatly done. It was like a litter... But for Irkens it was perfect. 

Zim’s wide ruby eyes stared at the ceiling. The dim purple eyes that emitted the room showering over his limp body... Sighing sadly. He had to think of something! He would need food soon... And how much monies did he had left?! Eighty monies? That wasn't enough! 

He would need to find a way to earn monies... But how? 

“Rragh!!!” The Irken shouted in frustration. If he didn't find a way to make some quick cash... He had to resort to selling stuff. he didn't want to do that stuff. What could he even sell anyways? He didn't even have any stuff of value... And he refused to sell his minions. There was no way in hell that he was going to do that.

Maybe getting a job would suffice....?

Maybe that...? 

At least it was the weekend. He had time to go and check for a few jobs in the city. What kind of jobs could he even get? There wasn't even probably a job for him to get a human slave... There was no way that he would get paid for that. … unless those humans were into some freaky shit.

Zim forced himself to get up. Neatly fixing his gloves, placing on his wig, and then his purple contact lenses. He didn't have to worry about Dib today, which was great. He didn't want Dib all around on his tail. He didn't even want Dib to find out about him wanting to get a job! .... If he even managed to get one, that is. And with that, he was off on his way to find a normal human job.

The disguised alien stood in front of a pizza shop what a sign that informed that they were looking for more employees. “Eughh...” But from looking at the window, it all seemed so gross... He would get burned with all that nasty cheese and maybe grease too, it was so disgusting for him. Even the bare thought of working with ingredients like that made him sick to his stomach. So this wasn't going to be an option for him. Also, Gaz liked pizza... That meant that Zim had the risk of encountering the big-headed human that he so much hated.

Zim decided to keep walking through the city. Keeping his eyes peeled open to see if he could see any 'help wanted' sign. But it wasn't getting cut short... There weren't exactly any /good/ options. The options that he had were... A little too dangerous for him. Those involved, chances of getting poisoned and sick. This planet was just so dreadful for him. There were a lot of things he couldn't enjoy to the fullest due to fear of getting an allergic reaction and getting burned. 

As he walked, there was a place that caught his interest... This one didn't look half as bad. So that was already a plus in Zim’s book. “Mmm...” He bent over and started at the sign, before peeking through the window. It was..a cafe? It looked quite lovely actually. But there was something that caught Zim off guard. It was the workers. There were wearing odd uniforms. Maid ones to be exact. Standing up straight, he took a step back and eyed the place. Maid Cafe. So it was a maid cafe? Now, this was odd for the small Irken. 

Zim wasn't new to this concept, there was some familiar stuff like this out in space. He remembered one or two that were like this but we’re a bit more... Awful. He cringed at the memories, shaking his head. Looking once more at the sign with a frown... Maybe he could ask? Taking a deep breath, he reached for the door and opened it, stepping inside. 

“Hello—?” He perked up, looking around. The cafe had a cutesy theme to it! White couches at the entrance for you to sit. It all just had such soft colors, it was neat! 

”Hello! Welcome! How can I help you?” A woman asked, holding up a small notepad. Now, much closer to what seemed to be an employee. Zim noticed how short the skirt look. One wrong flick and the parts could be exposed... But Zim decided to ignore that, for now. 

“Err, greetings!” The Irken smiled politely placing his hands behind his back. “Zim saw that, sign on the front. And wondered if you were... Still looking?”

The woman eyed Zim up and down. This made Zim slightly uncomfortable, staying quiet as she continued to analyze the disguised alien.

”Yes!” She smiled, placing her notepad in one of her pockets. “Please, follow me.” She said before taking a step back, leading Zim to a back room. Zim hesitated a bit before following her. 

Dib flicked a page if his book. That book was just absolutely filled with research and plots of Zim. All of it was most recent, even if Zim didn't have any plots to take over, he couldn't even let his guard down. Dib would even still stalk and spy on Zim, he even still had cameras scattered around Zim’s base. Luckily, Zim hadn't found them yet. Oh... Dib was such a creep. 

He hadn't seen Zim in exactly one week. The Irken had missed exactly a whole week of class... But he knew that Zim was doing the homework, due to the cameras he had left, and Keef sending Zim the notes of each day. “What is that little shit planning...” He muttered, closing the book and tracing his hands over to his laptop, going to check the cameras on it. “Hmmm....”

Now, this was odd... Zim wasn't anywhere to be seen. GIR was flopped down on the couch in a deep sleep, and MiniMoose... Was resting inside of a bowl of chips that were on the table in front of the couch. But Zim still was nowhere to be seen. Not even in his lab. Which was odd... Zim seemed to spend most of his time down in the lab of his, which was depressing... With a sigh, Dib decided to rewind some of the footage. 

Zim’s body laying down on his bed... Yeah, that was normal. Dib found out one day that Zim had a room and sneaked a few cameras there... But Zim didn't use his room as much as he did now. Leaning back on his chair, Dib raised an eyebrow as he saw Zim put on his disguised and get up to leave. Now, where did that bug had to be? Dib had no clue since Zim only laid on his bed in silence. Maybe Zim was plotting something? But what? What could that disgusting alien be planning? This made Dib worry... Zim could be trying to go back to take over. If that was true, he had to stop him... But the human needed more evidence. Now, all he had to do was interrogate him when he saw him back on Monday. 

Zim opened the door to his house with a sigh. On his hand, he held a pink bag with hearts on it. He walked in and then closed the door. 

“So Zim now has a job...” He said with a smile, sitting down on the couch and peeking into the bag. “It won't be that bad.” He muttered, pulling out an outfit from it. It was like any regular maid outfit... But the skirt was— So very short. It was embarrassing! It looked cute though... So it was a bit appealing. Zim could get used to this. He just now had to try it on... 

Rushing downstairs and into the bathroom of his room, which luckily Dib didn't spot since the door blended in with the rest of the walls. So there weren’t any cameras there. Zim stripped of his Invader uniform and tossed it to the floor. He picked the maid outfit and examined it, he also stared at all of the smaller accessories... Maybe he wouldn't look half as bad? The Irken thought— what was he thinking?! He was Zim! He would look good on anything! Smiling proudly, Zim starts to slip into the outfit, fixing some of the accessories on too. The Irken wore a black maid dress that had a white bowtie on the front. The white thigh highs being right below the end of his short skirt, exposing his green skin. Zim started to feel uncomfortable, looking at himself, posing in the mirror. “Zim will need those human panties for this...” He said as he raised the skirt a bit, even if you were in a specific position, you could see all of Zim’s exposure. Oh, this was so shameful for him... If any Irken found out about this he would be the laughing stock...not that he wasn't one already. 

Zim already had some underwear here and there scattered around his room. So that wasn't going to be quite a problem for him. But... He felt so weird in this outfit. It was tight around his chest, waist, and even the stockings! The skirt was puffy, which made his exposure much easier, so that's why he needed panties... But did this outfit HAD to be this tight?! How could he even sit like this?! How shameful this was... Zim had mixed reviews for this...

“No matter! Zim has a whole week to prepare himself mentally before this...” Zim cringed and then shivered after that. “New job,” Zim muttered, almost in a grumpy tone of voice. He then decided that it was time to take off his outfit and put back on his Invader uniform. 

Zim took care of the outfit and stored it away. Taking note of the time, it was late already and he had college tomorrow, and that meant Dib. Dib was another obstacle to this new job. The filthy human couldn't find out about this job! How would he react?! Do!? Dib would laugh at him and not see him as a threat anymore! Zim cringed at his thoughts and shook his head. Walking to his room and flopping on the circular bed with a low huff. Even if Irkens didn't need sleep, he didn't have anything better to do. So he enjoyed sleeping to make the time pass away faster. With a yawn, he got himself comfortable on the bed by curling up in a ball. Letting his eyes slit shut and starting to drift off to sleep.

It was now early in the morning, Zim and Dib were already in their rightful classes. Dib was somewhat pissed, he didn't have time to confront Zim face to face yet. Dib hadn't seen anything new in the cameras and was already suspicious of Zim. Turning his vision from Zim to the clock, he smirked. In about two minutes it was going to be lunchtime. There, he confronts Zim! He just needed to get himself and Zim out of view of anyone else! For just in case both of them started to throw hands and that would make a one-way ticket to detention. 

But Dib was such in deep thought he didn't notice that class was over already. Jolting up when he saw all of the students rushing to leave the classroom and one of those students was Zim. The human rushed to get all of his stuff in his backpack, and then toss his backpack on to his back to rush out. 

Once he reached Zim, he placed his hand on the disguised alien shoulder. Zim froze in his steps and turned around, facing at the human that loomed over him with a wide smirk. “Hello, Space-Boy. Can you talk with me for a second?”

“I don't see why not,” There was hesitation on Zim’s voice. It showed that Zim didn't want to have this chat. But maybe he could conclude with Dib this way that he didn't have any intentions of taking over anymore. 

“Great!” Dib hummed, getting a hold of Zim’s wrist and dragging him into a more private place. 

Dib took Zim over to the bleachers, letting go of Zim once they were there. “Now, tell me, Zim. Where were you yesterday?”

“Why does Dib have to know? Are you still spying on Zim or something?”

“What? No, nononono! Zim, who do you take more for? A creep—”

“Yes.”

Dib groaned, faceplanting. “That’s... That's fair.” He grumbled. “But I'm just curious about where were you yesterday exactly. Since you weren't let's say... In your house.”

Zim started to catch up to speed on what Dib meant. So did Dib have new cameras installed or Dib saw him strolling around the city. Maybe he could... “Zim wasn't! Oh no! Shame!!” He could maybe sprinkle in some lies... “So you saw Zim in the park?”

“You were at the park? Huh, I thought it was something worse since I saw you leave the house—”

“Dib.”

“.... Yes?”

“There was exactly no way for you to know that I wasn't in my house or the park. So, that means that you have cameras in Zim’s house? Again?!”

“What?!” Dib started to sweat. “Nonono! Zim, you got this all wrong! Stop jumping into concussions!”

“Silence! I don't want to hear it!” Zim hissed. “When Zim gets home he'll take down every single camera that you have left, stinky! ALL OF THEM!” He growled and stormed away. Not even letting Dib talk back to him. 

Dib had his hand in the air as he watched the Irken storm away from him. He frowned. His chance to find what Zim had been doing turned to dust! He had to stop with the cameras and think of something else... Maybe, he could stalk him again? That could perhaps work. Dib needed to find out what Zim was hiding. Dib had to gather around any piece of advice that he could find about Zim doing anything fishy. 

Dib spent that the whole week stalking Zim in between classes and even to his home. Bummed about the fact that his cameras were destroyed. But it was late on a Friday night now, he had homework to do. He could stalk Zim tomorrow or even on Sunday. He just had to finish all of his homework, that was the easy part. 

Zim started at the maid outfit that was neatly folded on the bed. He had to go to work tomorrow. The Irken was dreading it as well as looking forward to it. What's the worse that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this hell fic! I've written fics before but this is the first one that I've decided to post, so I'm sorry if there are any silly mistakes  
> Also, my first language isn't English so there's a chance that I've maaaaay have used words incorrectly, sorry about it  
> I hope you enjoyed it and ill work on new chapters when I'm not busy  
> I have no idea how to make it look like it's going to have more chapters soooo  
> this is going to be one hell of a hot mess


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib finds out about the little alien's job. Now all he just needs to do is find out what type of job does the lizard has. One way or another.

Saturday morning. The weather was cold and cloudy, so it probably meant that it was going to rain. This wasn’t good news for Zim. Zim had passed himself on his body an extra layer of paste just to be safe. 

GIR giggled maniacally as his masters frantically walked around the living room with the maid outfit on. The Irken gripped a small purple bag as he muttered underneath his breath unreasonable words. 

“mmmmmmMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAASTER!” The robot laughed, sitting up straight before rolling down on the couch, making the mess and clothes that were on it, fall. “Will uuuuuu be gone looong? When will master be back?!”

Zim snapped at GIR but stopped himself from saying anything without thinking. Singing softly, The Irken bent down to pick up a pink sweater that GIR dropped down on the floor when he rolled on the couch. “Zim already explained to you this, GIR” The Irken answered blanky. “Zim will be back around, uhh… around seven or nine.” He stood up straight and cringed a bit when he saw the frown plastered around his minion face. “Look— Zim will try to get you a snack from there—” Zim glared gaggers at GIR for a second. “Emphasis on try.” 

“Okie!!!”

Zim sighed and rubbed where the bridge of his nose would be if he had one. “Don’t go outside, or let anyone inside the house!” Zim snapped at GIR walking over to the front door and opening it halfway. “Got it?”

GIR smiled and nodded, raising his arms, doing a thumbs up at his master, giggling. 

A small smile formed on Zim’s face, walking out of the house. Once the door got locked, GIR shouted. “IMMA MAKE TACOS!” The robot laughed, rushing to the kitchen. 

Zim walked alongside the sidewalk. The outfit that he had didn’t bring any heat, it just made his body cold so that’s why he was wearing a sweater over it, due to the cold weather and because…. He didn’t want to stumble upon any of his classmates with that maid dress. How would they even react? They would just snap a picture of him and post it online. Zim couldn’t let that happen. It would be so embarrassing. But there was also the small risk of his classmates being in the cafe getting some coffee or even studying. The bare thought made Zim shiver and cringe down to his squeedily spooch. He couldn’t even cause a scene if that happened or else he would get fired without a thought. Zim only had to smile and be nice to his customers. Those rules were so stupid for the Irken, Things didn’t work like that in space….

After minutes of walking, he arrived. It still wasn’t opened, it was just the other workers setting everything up before they were ready to open the cafe. Once Zim walked in, he was instantly taken back by the greetings that his new peers gave him. They looked eager… and nice. Irkens didn’t act like this. They seemed much nicer than his old peers back at the academy… This made the Irken smile. Even though they were only six, he felt way more comfortable with them than Irkens, which was weird. “Greetings,” Zim hummed, closing the door behind him and taking off his sweater, stuffing it inside his bag. 

“Hii!” One of the girls happily waved at the disguised alien. They had no idea. The girl was named Stacy, one of the friendliest ones. “It sure is cold today, huh?” She smiled down at Zim, who just shrugged in reply. “Nervous?”

“Well— no… just a little” Zim shrugged.

Stacy giggled. “Don’t be! Look, if any boys try to touch you when they’re not supposed to, Just shout for Heather! She’ll either give ‘em a good warning or kick em out! Right?” She turned around, waiting for forHeather’s approval, who was cleaning a table. A wide smile forming on Stacy’s face when Heather smirked and did a thumbs up. “See! You’ll be fine here!”

“Yeah… thanks.”

Stacy smiled. “We’re about to open, go put your bag in the storage room, okay”

“Understood,” Zim hummed, followed the simple orders that Stacy gave him, and walked to the storage room. It was… oddly cozy. Was this even a storage room? It looked more like a break room… Small lockers across the room, bags scattered around the floor. As well as clothes. He just shrugged it off, he wouldn’t overthink something as silly like this. The Irken wasn’t about to overwork himself so early in the morning. 

Zim placed his bag in the corner. Uneasy about leaving it there unsupervised. He didn’t even have stuff of value inside… the only thing that he had was the sweater. A sweater that GIR stole for him. He stared sadly at the bag. This job wouldn't be so bad, he thought. He'd just have to make some money for him and his minions if he wanted to survive on this planet. Zim took a deep breath before leaving the room, allowing the courage to fill his body. He would be the best at this human job! 

Dib slept peacefully on his bed before the alarm clock jolted him up awake. He had forgotten that he had set the alarm to this early in the morning… He was starting to regret it. Groaning, Dib sat up before reaching his hand to turn off the alarm as he sat up. “Ghhh…” He yawned, rubbing his eyes shut. Once he was done with that he placed on his glasses. 

It’s so early…" Dib mumbled, looking at the clock. It was around nine in the morning now… He had stayed up late doing his homework, and plotting ways to figure up what the hell Zim was cooking up in his sleeves. Dib was still extremely suspicious of Zim, it was funny. Since Zim hasn’t even done anything in the whole week they had class, he only studied and avoided all contact with Dib. The Irken wasn't even sneaking around! He would only sneak around if he had something hidden in some lockers… like last time, snakes inside the lockers. Dib wasn't even sure where Zim got those snakes…. But that was like a year ago. 

Dib forced himself out of his bed to just change into his regular clothes, not even bothering to take a shower first. But Dib went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, not shower. Ew. 

After Dib finished, he went downstairs to make himself some breakfast, as he ate, he thought of what Zim would be doing… Zim could be doing anything! Planning something extremely deadly or just… doing his homework. Dib sighed with a frown, he was so paranoid about Zim. Zim was the only thing that he could think about. He hated how the small Irken was the thing on his mind almost twenty-four seven. But of course, he had to think about his enemy! Dib was the only one that saw the real danger of Zim! 

“Eugh… Zim…”

Don’t start masturbating, I’m going to get cereal,” Gaz shouted, walking over to the fridge to get the milk gallon out.

Dib jolted up. When did Gaz wake up?! And for how long was she in here?!

“Gaz?!”

“Uhuh, What? You want to pretend that you just didn’t moan Zim’s name?”

“What—? No! Gaz! Have you ever heard of a groan?”

“Uhuh, sure, Dib” 

Dib thought quietly for a moment as Gaz served herself some cereal. Dib started to dissociate with his thoughts. Fixing his glasses before snapping out. “Gaz?” Dib blinked a few times. “Do you think that Zim still has plans to uh, ...you know, take over?”

“Don’t know, don’t care, Dib.”

“I know that you don’t care, Gaz! It’s just, Zim hasn’t done anything in like months! It’s so stupid… Is he just doing that to gain other’s trust—?”

“Or, Maybe. Just maybe, Dib. Zim is trying to have a normal life without having to worry about a creepy stalker that wants to strap him down and cut him open,” Gaz hummed.

“Hey—”  
“I’m just saying.” Gaz shrugged. 

Dib rolled his eyes, flipping her off, grumbling. “If dad calls and asks for me, Tell him that I’m in the library or something,” He said, getting up to leave. 

“Sure.”

Dib made his way to Zim’s house, standing in front of the odd house. He just hoped that those gnomes wouldn’t attack nor shoot lasers at him. He walked closer and closer, knocking on the door. “Zim! Open up you lizard!”

Dib confused for a second when the one that opened the door was a small robot, being completely covered with pink cake batter… or at least he hoped it was, it smelt like it. “Uh, Hello, GIR?” The human waved at the small robot, who just giggled at Dib.

“It’s the big-headed boy!!”

“Yeah, yeah. Where's Zim?”

“Master? OOOOOH! Heheheheh! I ‘unno where mastah is! He left to work like two hours agooo!”

“Thanks, GIR— Wait, work?!”

“Yap!!”

“... Are you telling me that Zim has a job?”

“Yeah,”

Dib facepalmed and sighed. “Where? What type of work?”

“Uhh…. I ‘unno…”

“... Uh, Does he have some sort of uniform for this job?”

GIR placed his hand on his cheek, thinking quietly. Before bursting out with giggles and jumping on the same spot that he was standing on.”YES! Master has a dress!” He smiled happily, giggling still. “He has a pretty dress outfit thing! He looks so cute!”

“.... Fucking what—”  
“What?”

“What is exactly… Zims job?”

“Uhm… I don’t remember!”

“You don’t?”

“Nope!”

Dib groaned. So Zim had some sort of uniform… a dress? He had to do some research on this. Maybe search around the area about some jobs that involved a dress. But the jobs that went to his mind weren’t exactly… good. His cheeks got a bit flushed with embarrassment. “Eugh, thanks GIR… At what time is Zim supposed to be back? Like after his work?”

“Master told me around seven or nine!”

Dib took this into note and checked his phone, currently, it was almost going to be eleven am. “Thanks, GIR'' Dib turned around on his heel as GIR only waved goodbye at the human. The human began to walk away from the odd house. What kind of job did that lizard have? And why the fuck did it require a dress? Was it long or short— He blushed, why was he thinking about the length of the dress?! If it was short it meant that those soft green legs would be exposed for anyone to see. “What the fuck” He huffed at his thought. Dib’s cheeks were burning hot. He didn’t want to think about his enemy in that way. It was filthy and embarrassing… Was Zims skin even soft? Dib shook that thought of his head, focusing on the more important stuff, What type of job did Zim have? Since he got distracted earlier… “Okay, If I was an alien with almost no knowledge of jobs, where would I look for a job application?” The human asked himself as he continued on his way. The jobs that went to the humans head… wasn’t exactly Zims style. He couldn’t imagine Zim doing that kind of stuff… Maybe Zim did burlesque? A performer? Or even a sex worker… Did the small alien even know what sex was? That made Dib worry slightly, anyone could take advantage of the alien if Zim had no idea what he was getting himself into— “Why am I worrying?! It's just Zim! He knows how to defend himself, yeah! He’s strong!” The human said to himself to get a bit of relief… Oh, this was so stupid for the human. 

Dib decided to go back to his house and into his room to research more about this, he had to conclude what type of job the little invader had. Once he was in his room, he grabbed his laptop and a new notebook so that he could write down any sort of clue that he could find. Dib was determined to find what type of job the alien had. He just hoped that it wasn’t a bad job…

“How can I help you?” Zim hummed, holding up a notepad. A soft welcoming smile being glued on his face.

“Hmm,” The one that Zim was currently attending was a young tall man, who smirked when Zim got closer to the table that he was sitting on. Placing the menu down, he held his chin, looking at the disguised alien. “Maybe some dark coffee and a muffin?” 

“Oooookay, anything else?” Zim asked. 

“No, thank you,” He eyed Zim up and down, looking for any sort of nametag on the alien, which he didn’t find.

“Zim.”

“Zim?” He hummed happily at the name. “Lovely name” He answered honestly. “No thank you, Zim. I’ll let you know if I need anything else,” 

“Understood,” Zim turned on his heel with a roll of his fake contact eyes, he just walked away with the order written down on his notepad.

Since the Irken had already been working for a few hours now, he didn’t think that the job was half as bad. He could get used to this. But there was a downside to this new job, the one downside that he feared. Some of the customers would stare, try to look down their skirt by pretending to drop something on the floor. Some would even get touchy with the Irken, but luckily the other workers always seemed to intervene before it got out of hand, which was good for the little alien. 

As much as he loved being the center of attention, he wasn’t exactly being a fan of all of the attention he was getting in this job.

After he took the order, he got a tray and placed the black bitter coffee on it, as well as the muffin. The disguised alien returned to the table and served it nicely. “Here you go,” Zim hummed and stood up straight. “Need anything else?”

“No, no. At least not for now, Zim” He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Okay then” Zim went to turn around but stopped midway when he heard an ‘Ahem’, Deciding to glance over his shoulder and then turned his body so that he could properly face this human. “Yes?” Zim asked with narrowed eyes.

“Ah, Don’t get like that” He huffed, with half a grin being glued on his face. “I was just wondering... At What time does your shift end?”

“Zim cannot provide that information,” And besides, he just didn’t want to give it out so easily.  
“Ohh… That’s a shame,” He answered. “Well, that can be fixed,” He said before getting one of the provided napkins and a pen out of his pocket, scribbling down on the napkin.

Zim tightens his lips as he leaned closer a bit, glancing sideways before focusing all of his attention on the human.

“Here,” He handed Zim the napkin which had written his phone number besides his name. “My name is Jack. Don’t hesitate to call me, okay?” He said with a smile, reaching to his pocket once more to pull out his wallet.

Zim stared at the napkin a bit confused, why would this human give him this? Plus, he didn’t even have a phone because he couldn’t afford one. “I’ll think about it,” Zim muttered.

After a bit, Jack paid the bill and left, but not before giving Zim a big tip. Zim was taken aback at this, but he didn’t even bother to question it. Almost all of the customers that he attended would give a tip.

So making money was easier than he thought. 

It was now closing time, the time had passed so quickly that Zim didn’t even notice until all of the tables were empty. All of his other coworkers were gossiping and giggling as Zim cleaned a table, perking up when he heard his name being called. 

“Yo, Zim? You’ll come to hang with us now, right?”

“... Hang out?” Zim tilted his head to the side a bit, narrowing his eyes. There was no way that he was going to walk around in this... “Zim cant. Zim didn’t bring spare clothes—”

Heather rolled her eyes and walked over to Zim, dragging him to the little room where he left his bag. “You got a sweater, right?” She asked glancing at Zim, who just simply nodded. She smirked and opened a locker. “I think there’s some sweatpants here. So you’ll wear that with your sweater” She said as she tossed the pants to Zim.

“Uhh—”

“I’ll wait outside with the rest while you change,” Heather was already leaving the room as she spoke, closing the door behind her once she left.

Zim didn’t even have a say in all of this. He decided to shrug it off and just went with it. He got his bag and pulled out his sweater. The Irken was so happy that he could finally get out of this outfit, it was killing him. Folding the maid outfit, he gently stuffed it inside his bag and then placed on the sweater and the sweatpants. 

Once the disguised alien was done, he walked out of the room. The rest of the coworkers were taking turns in the room once Zim left it so that they could also change into something more comfortable. After like a few minutes they were all finished and walked out of the cafe.

They led Zim to a big blueish color car, everyone got inside and into their seats. They were just giggling, all of them.

“Okay, How about if we go see a movie today? What do you think, Zim?” Heather asked since she was the one on the driver’s seat. 

“Uhm… A movie could be nice, yes?” Zim mumbled, tightly gripping the seatbelt as if his life depended on it.

“Okay,” Was all that Heather answered as she just drove off. 

Zim looked out the window as the car drove throughout the city. It was beautiful in a way… But the Irken was already regretting coming here since GIR would be waiting for him.

Dib was yet back again in front of Zim’s house. Where was the little guy? GIR told him that his master should be here now. Maybe the Irken had gotten lost… Or was caught up with… service. That made Dib frown a bit. He sighed and leaned against the door. Dib just stared at the sidewalk and road. There was absolutely no sight of Zim anywhere. It was getting late and nothing.

The human jolted up and screamed when the door suddenly swung open, causing him to fall on his back. Looking up at the robot who opened the door. “Eugh… Hi, GIR”

“Hi, Mary! Where is master?”

“I don’t know, GIR. I have no idea where that lizard is” Dib groaned and got up, fixing his glasses and rubbing his head. “Say, GIR. So Zim still isn’t here, hmm?’

“Nope!”

Dib smirked and rubbed his hands together. “Say... Would you mind if I wait here with you? You wouldn’t have to wait here alone with uh... Mini” 

GIR smiled happily and giggled, stepping aside so that Dib could come in. “YES!! WE CAN EAT TACOS TOO!”

Dib grinned and walked inside, closing the door behind him. “Sure we can, GIR,” He said, patting the robot head. “I’ll help you make those tacos for your master,” Was all GIR needed to hear before he started to giggle maniacally, rushing to the kitchen.

Dib saw as the robot rushed into the kitchen. Dib pulled out his phone and checked the time. Eight-thirty pm. So the Irken could show up any second now. All Dib had to do was please the little robot so that he could stay along for longer as he waited for the Irken to arrive. Dib was eager to get his hands on the alien and get answers out of him, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am ignoring canon. Take you for being patient, how have more self-indulgent zadr


	3. Truths Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you calling Zim a liar?” He snapped back at Keef, a hiss escaping from him.
> 
> “No….. but,
> 
> Zim caught his breath. Did he know? He couldn’t…

Nine twenty-four. Still no sign of Zim. 

Dib sat up straight on the couch, yawning. He had killed some time with GIR and MiniMoose, but now MiniMoose was fast asleep in the kitchen, but GIR was still wide awake. Did GIR even sleep? How did Zim take care of them? Those minions were… a handful. 

They had spent most of the time watching some shows and eating some tacos that GIR made for them with Dib. Also, Dib took this as an opportunity to 'indirectly' interrogate GIR. It was stupid. But the little robot did tell some stuff about his master, most of it wasn't that important, it was silly and innocent, one being, the alien’s favorite color; purple. Dib didn't know why, but he found that detail cute. Maybe even a heartless alien could have a favorite color, but was Zim even heartless? He cared so much about his minions… 

“Seriously, GIR. Why did Zim get a job anyway? Do you know why?” The human asked, eagerly for any sort of light.  
“Uh… Mons?”

“.... Mons? Oh— Money. Yeah, that makes sense… But the thing is, Zim has never needed money in the past. Where did he get the money then?”

“Irk! And uhh… deals!”

“Irk? But it's not even the same currency…” Dib muttered, leaning back against the chair. Maybe Zim could change the currency…? 

“And deals? What kind of deals”

GIR shrugged with a smile. “Master never told me!” 

Dib facepalmed and groaned, annoyed about the fact that the robot didn't know much information about the current topic. So Zim did like to keep his secrets then. “Hmph. Thanks,” Reaching for his phone Dib groaned. This was taking longer than he expected, and he was starting to feel… uneasy. There was no sign of the Irken, and by the glances that he gave the window from time to time revealed that the alien was nowhere in sight. “Look, GIR…. It’s kinda late. And I kinda need to get back home.”

GIR frowned at this. “Why does a big head have to go?!”

“Have you seen the time? Its already passed the time that Zim said that he would arrive. I'll just go home and check on Zim tomorrow if he even arrives.”

“Master… lost?”

Dib groaned and stood up. “No. Well— I don't know.”

“But master said that he'll come today!! He said he was gonna get me a snacky snack!”

This robot was so innocent like a child… “GIR—”

“At least finish the show with meeeee!!!” The robot whined and stomped his feet, almost as if he was about to throw a tantrum.

Dib sighed and sat back down the couch, leaning back. “Sure, sure. It’s not like I have anything better to do,” Dib muttered and admitted. This was a nice way to distract himself….inside the home of his alien enemy. Yeah. Relaxing.

“Is this the right street, Zim?” Heather asked, lowering the speed of the car. 

“Mm. The purple house. There are some gardening gnomes if that helps…”

“Oh! So the last one!” Heather said with a smile, parking the car. 

“Yeah. Thanks for the ride?” Zim said softly, grabbing his bag and a plastic one too, opening the car door so that he could step out.

The window of the car lowered down as some of the girls waved at Zim, saying goodbye as Heather started the car again to drive away. Zim stayed quiet, a smile forming on his face. “Friends” He muttered. Turning around so that he could walk towards the door and opened it. “GIR? Sorry that Zim took so long—” The Irken froze in place due to what he saw; Dib standing just by the other side of the door with a wide smirk, looking down at his tiny alien body. 

“Heeeey, Space-boy. Took you long enough to get here, huh?” He chuckled at the sight that he saw. Zim was completely caught off guard. The expression of the Irkens face was hilarious for Dib.

“What are you even doing here?! How did you got in?!”

“GIR,” Dib answered sincerely and blanky, with a shrug. 

“I—” Zim stepped to the side so that he could have a better view inside, Seeing GIR on the couch being completely hypnotized by the tv. “Of course…”

After further inspection, Dib noticed the bags that Zim have, huh… So maybe Zim stole something off his job? “Say, Space-boy, Who’s car did you come out off? And what do you have in your bags, hmmm?”

“That’s not of your business, Stinky,” Zim said before pushing Dibto the side so that he could finally take a step inside his house. Making his way towards his robot, waving his hand in front of the blue eyes so that he could get the robot’s attention.

“HEY! Don’t ignore me, Zim!” Dib shouted half annoyed that now Zim didn’t even seem to care that he was there. “I still need to find out what you were doing in that new little job of yours, you lizard!!”

GIR smiled up at his master, being oblivious to the beef that his master was having with the human. Zim turned his attention towards Dib with a glare. “Computer, kick the Dib-stupid out,” The Irken said sternly. “Now.”

“What?! ZIM—” Dib stepped back when some tendrils lowered down from the ceiling, slashing at Dib. “Zim! Let’s not get too hasty!” Dib said but swallowed his saliva when the Irken just kept glaring daggers at him, now with a growl. “Okay… I’m fucked,” Was all that Dib could mutter before the tendrils wrapped around the human and forcefully grabbed him, in an instant, throwing the human outside the house. Slamming the door shut once the human got kicked out.

“All done master,” The Computer said with half a groan. 

“Thank you,” Zim said softly. Handing the plastic bag to GIR. “There’s snacks there for you and Mini. Don’t eat it all in one day,”

“Really? Thank u master! Imma eat the bag too!” GIR said happily almost hugging the bag that his master gave him.

“Of course, Knock yourself out” He sighed, patting the cold head of his robot. Stacy was the one that bought snacks for Zim since she noticed that Zim didn’t eat anything all day. Truth be told, Zim was kinda hungry… But he could deal with his hunger another time, His PAK would keep everything in check anyway. “Just leave some for tomorrow” The Irken cooed, letting go of his robot and made his way to the kitchen so that he could slip inside the trashcan and go down the elevator to his lab. 

“Today was so hard!” Zim groaned, stepping out of the elevator once the doors opened to reveal his lab. Walking down the hall, making his way into his room. Once he took down his wig and contact lenses, he slumped down his body on the bed not even bothering to take off his clothes. “Eughh…”

“So, the job was bad?” The Computer spoke up, but there was some hesitating in the AI voice.

“It’s not… hard. It’s fairly easy actually… The thing is— The humans! Some are so demanding of their orders! One woman formed a whole show because there was one mistake in her order! It was a minimum! Not even a fly would notice, but she did!”

“You would do the same,”

“Don’t— Don’t turn this against me!” Zim snapped, raising his head as in to stare at the ceiling with a glare, before resting his head down on a pillow.

“Okay, okay. I won’t”  
“Mph… Why was Dib here anyway?”

“Oh. He just wants to know about your new job?”

Zim antennas flicked up, twitching. “Did GIR tell him?”

“Nope. He forgot your job”

“That’s a good thing, I suppose…” He sighed and kicked off his boots, rolling on his side and letting his eyes slip shut. Irkens didn’t need much sleep, but Zim enjoyed it. It relaxed him in a way… Even if he didn’t drift off to sleep, he could rest his eyes.

Dib found himself conflicted as he sat on his bed. So basically the time that he spent in Zim’s house was for nothing! Since he could find out anything important about Zim! All GIR would talk about were things that he already knew about Zim, all of it was basic information about the alien. Currently, useless for him. “Hmm…” He reached for his phone and unlocked it. Opening his images up. Most of his gallery was filled with pictures of Zim. Some being blurry while the others were almost perfect. You could see every feature of the alien… These pictures were from that one time where he managed to capture Zim… It didn’t last long though. The Irken got violent. So he had to release him before things got too ugly… But these pictures were like Dibs prized possession. Zim just looked so beautiful… His large ruby-colored eyes were mesmerizing. His eyes were like a little galaxy… “This… What the fuck.” Dib’s face got completely flushed. What was he even thinking? These thoughts were so weird… What annoyed him, that these thoughts happened almost all the time. Why would he even think about an alien this way? 

“Oh, Zim… You’re doing something to me.” Dib whispered as he stared at the pictures. “You’re so tiny… Your skin looks so soft…” This alien was going to drive him insane. The alien was going to be the death of him. He was so obsessed with the alien, it wasn’t healthy. He would stay awake for days, thinking of ways to expose Zim, or thinking of ways to capture Zim and keep him all for himself. There were pros and cons of exposing the aliens...The pros were that his father wouldn’t see him as a crazy person anymore, he would get the respect of everyone that ever doubted him….. But the cons, He would lose Zim. There was a chance that he would never see Zim again. That bare thought made him worry… There was no way that he was going to give up his alien. He found him first. He knew about Zim’s alien origin first. He wasn’t going to lose that. 

“I’m disgusting….” Dib mumbled Laying down on the bed and placing the phone down on his side with a groan. He couldn’t think of that now… He just had to focus on finding out Zim’s job and stop his evil alien’s plans… If he even had any plans. Since Zim hadn’t done a plan in a while… and even if he did, his plans were… pitiful. Well— He would stop Zim if he tried anything evil! No matter the cost. 

Dib closed his eyes and sighed sadly… Placing his arm over his closed eyes. “I’ll take care of you tomorrow, Space-boy” He mumbled softly to himself with half a smile. Trying his best to drift off to sleep… But the little alien was on his mind. So, going to sleep was going to be difficult for him. 

Sunday morning. Another day of the job. And Zim had made it early to work this day. So Zim was currently cleaning the tables and preparing almost everything for the day, with the help of his other coworkers. 

Zim wondered how the day was going to playoff today. Was it going to be like yesterday? Hopefully not. He just needed to be a good worker and hope for big tips from the clients. Which, was easier said than done, for various reasons… some wouldn't even give him tips, some would give him regular tips… and some tips would be extremely good. Like, more that he expected! “When exactly do we open?” Zim asked, raising his view to face Stacy. 

“Ten minutes,” 

“Hmm… okay.” The disguised alien said, finishing up the preparations. He was done so he just stood back to stand beside a wall as he waited to open. Luckily, there was no one from college here yesterday…. so it was looking good for the little Irken. 

After hours passed, the place started to get busier. Customers entering and leaving almost every minute. But things turned downhill when Zim recognized a costumer from the day before, At least it wasn’t a classmate. Just Jack again…

“Hello, Zim. I waited for your call yesterday,” He hummed.

“Zim doesn’t exactly have a phone, sorry” Zim answered blanky with a shrug, reaching for his notepad and holding it up. “How can I help you?”

“Are you serious?” Jack chuckled at the fact that Zim didn’t have a phone. “That’s either a new excuse or you get bored fast without a phone. I’ll just have a coffee and a regular cheese sandwich today, Zim”

“I’ll have that right away, sir” Zim turned around and cringed, quickly stepping away so that he could get as far away as he could from the table so that he could get the order. He found it somewhat odd. He has seen how some of the customers would just leave a note of their numbers to the workers. Zim found that weird and even gross. Why would humans do stuff like that? Was that how humans attempted to court a mate? If it was like that, it was a very pathetic attempt at courting… Even a Vortian could be better at courting that a human and that was saying a lot.

Humans were such primitive and hopeless creatures….

Zim smiled and placed the plate on the table as well as the coffee. “Here you go. If you need anything else please let Zim know,” He said sweetly, since he had no other choice. Jack smiled and gave him a small nod. But Zim was quick to walk away, but he froze for a moment when something caught his eye. Zim completely froze up and his contact eyes when wide, taking one step back. Was his head playing games with what he saw? Surely his PAK must’ve been a malfunction, could his PAK even cause an illusion? Probably…. He’ll need to check that…. But that reddish hair that he saw… Was that Keef who just walked through the door?

“Oh? Zim?”

Oh, sweet Irk. It was him. Why would he even be here?! Why the hell would he come here?! Keef!! “Hello” Zim cringed a bit. He was trying his damned best to keep his composure, but internally he was screaming and panicking all the way. “Please take a seat” The disguised alien hummed, leading the almost confused Keef to a table, watching him take a seat. “Can I get you any refreshments—”

“Wow, Zim! I can’t believe you work here! You look so pretty!”

Zim, who was now holding the notepad blushed softly. This comment caught him off guard. Keef wasn’t laughing or making fun of him. Quite the opposite, he was being sweet to him. “Zim looks pretty?” He asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

“Yeah! You always look pretty!” Keef sighed with a smile. “You even styled your hair…”

Zims blushed deepened at this. He felt his spooch sink down. His cheeks felt so warm, this was embarrassing. “T-thank you, Keef. Why are you here anyway? 

“I was curious about this place for a while, and I heard that the sandwiches here are the best. So I couldn’t help myself but try it! And it was quite a surprise to see you here!”

So Keef wasn’t spying on him… Zim smiled softly, the blush not leaving his cheeks. “What can I get you then?”

“Hmm…” Keef’s eyes wouldn’t leave Zim, he didn’t even take notice on the menu that was just in front of him…. Zim was just so beautiful for him. “U-uhh… Just any type of sandwich…”

“And the drink?”

“Strawberry smoothie?”

“Nice choice,” The disguised alien said with a smile. “I’ll have that for you shortly” And just like that Zim was gone.

Keef watched as Zim walked away. The look in his eyes as he watched Zim walk away was one of puppy love eyes. He had such a small crush on the little alien… but he wouldn’t get the courage to ever tell Zim. Since Zim had never shown love interest for anyone in all of the years they have spent together. Well, for Tak that one time… But It looked like Zim only did it to fit in. He didn’t even like her. So Zim didn’t seem to be the lover interested type. Did he even have a chance with Zim? Probably not… but he could try to be there for Zim and support him as a good friend. Just like he has done for the past years, no matter how much Zim pushed him away. 

“This is just bullshit!” Dib shouted, tossing some notes down to the floor. He couldn’t believe that he was losing his head by searching on the internet for some jobs. This was such a low point in his life… “Why am I going completely insane for this! It’s just a job! A fucking job—” His rant was interrupted when he heard a knock come from the door of his room. “.... Come in,”

Gaz opened the door with a soda in her hands. “Yo, Letting you know that I’ll be gone for a while.”

“Where are you even going?”

“Buy some new games,”

“Of course, just don’t—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gaz shrugged, already walking away without even bothering to close the door. “Not staying in the city too late, I can defend myself,” She said, but it got lower and lower since she was already down at the end of the hall.

Dib rolled his eyes and flopped back down on his bed. Maybe he could take a small break for Zim today. Only for today. He wouldn’t lose his head about what the hell Zim’s new job was. or what was he plotting. He could focus on that tomorrow. Now, he could take a nap and watch Mysterious Mysteries later. He could think of this as a day off and relax. It was nice. He deserved this since he worried about Zim every single day of his life for the past years. 

Zim was just cleaning the table that Jack was seated, since he had already paid, gave Zim a tip, and left. But after a few minutes, he started having a small talk with Keef since the workplace started to get slow. It wasn't as busy as earlier, so that was a good sign for Zim. 

“This is just Zim's second day on the job, it's not special, Keef…”

“Oh? So you're not saving up for anything? Special occasion?”

“I just need money, Keef. Zim isn't doing so well…” He confessed with a sigh. Anything to stay alive on this planet. 

Keef frowned. “You do know that I could've helped you, buddy,”

“Zim didn't want to seem like a bother…” The disguised Irken was just thinking of excuses after excuses. He didn't think of telling Keef… but what was he going to tell him? That he got abandoned by his whole race? Alone to rot away in a decaying planet. Did Keef even know that he was alien? He probably did so… Zim didn't have to worry about Keef as much as he did about Dib. 

“Well… if any new troubles come up, let me know! I'll be more than happy to help, Zim!” 

A smile slipped on his face, it was one of relief, yet happiness. “Okay. Zim will,” 

The small talk between Zim and Keef went on for a while. The two looked like there were having pretty good chemistry. It was almost cute to look at. 

Gaz was now walking around the sidewalks of the city, headphones on her ears, and her phone in her hand. She was looking forward to getting her new game when something caught her eye. With a dumbfounded expression and a raised eyebrow, she lowered her phone and took a few steps back to look through the large glass window. 

“Holy shit. Is that Zim?” Was it? Just Zim in a MAID DRESS. A fucking maid dress… talking to Keef. With analyzing the situation further, Gaz noticed that the maid dress that Zim seemed to be wearing was the uniform… So that meant that Zim wasn't a client. But a worker. So this was what Dib was losing his head with? Zims job? Zim only worked in a cutesy cafe…. “Dib won't believe this…” She sighed and went on her way, not wanting to stand by the window for too long and get spotted by Zim. 

Gaz thought of calling Dib to let him know before he caused something that he would regret. “.... He can wait.” She shrugged, stuffing her phone into her pocket. Gaz could tell Dib after she got her game. It was better to say it in person through phone anyway, it prevented Dib from doing something stupid… In its ways. Dib always did something stupid if it had to do about Zim, there was no doubt about it.

“Don’t tell anyone about this job, Keef. Zim wants to keep it a secret….”

“Oh, buddy! You don’t have to worry about anything! I won’t tell anyone!”

Zim sighed. “Thank you.”

It was getting late, So, in between breaks and when the place wasn’t busy, Zim would talk with Keef, since Keef didn’t leave. But he did pay and gave Zim a tip. The tables were cleaned, everything was in place. Now Zim could finally leave and rest.

When finished changing in the little room in the back, he walked out but was stopped in his tracks when Stacy called his name.

“Zim! Are you coming with us? Or is that guy giving you a ride home?” She asked, pointing her finger at Keef.

“Eh? Uh, eh….— Well….” Zim was pretty tired, And the day before it took a while before he got driven home by Heather… And he just wanted to lay dow. “...... Keef?”

Keef smiled and nodded. “I’ll take you home, buddy”

Stacy nodded. “Okay, See you next week then, Zim!”

“See ya,” Zim hummed as he turned to face Keef, walking outside with him.

Keef happily walked alongside in the sidewalk, making their way to Keef’s car. He made sure of Zim staying close to him since the Irken looked a bit uneasy about being out at this hour. “Hey, Zim? Are you okay? He asked, turning his attention to look down at the alien.

“Hmm! Oh— Yeah! Zim was just thinking…”

Keef raised an eyebrow. “Did something bad happened?”

Zim smiled at Keef. “Nothing bad happened, But it’s nice that you’re worrying about Zim”

“Of course, Zim. You’re my friend!” He said as he suddenly stopped walking, opening the passenger seat for Zim. “Here,”

“Thank you,” The disguised alien smile as he got in and sat down, placing the seatbelt on when Keef closed the door. Walking to the other side so that Keef could get inside the driver’s seat.

Keef started up the car and glanced at Zim with a frown, The alien was looking through the window, but he wasn’t looking at his surroundings, he was trying his best to look up at the night sky. It saddens Keef seeing his best friend like this…

“Homesick?” Keef asked. 

Zim perked upturned his attention to Keef with a frown. Why would Keef ask that…? “What do you mean?”

“What? I just asked you a question,”

Zim’s lips tighten before he spoke up, his legs got closer to his chest, not bothering that his foot was touching the chair. His gloved hands gripped the seatbelt. “The question doesn’t make any sense, Keef! Zim’s home is right here…”

Keef sighed and a smile crept on his face. He sped up the speed of the car. “Zim, we both know that what you’re saying isn’t true…” His smile then softened up since from the side of his eye he saw Zim worried, and even scared.  
“Are you calling Zim a liar?” He snapped back at Keef, a hiss escaping from him.

“No….. but,

Zim caught his breath. Did he know? He couldn’t…

“Let’s just say, You’re great at manipulating, Zim! That’s your specialty. You have such a way with words when you’re calm. But sometimes…” Keef turned his head towards Zim with a smile. 

Zim froze up when he saw those red eyes flashing at him. His eyes opened wide. 

“You’re not so good at lying about your alien origin, Zim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter I post I need to edit the tags


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib's unhealthy obsession with Zims grows stronger. Paranoid of Zim scheming something behind his back, Dib needs to do something.

Dib took a whole spoonful of the soup that Foodio had made for him. He had been alone all day since Gaz was still gone. Maybe Gaz had gotten distracted buying games. 

“Yo” Gaz walked in the kitchen holding a plastic bag, sitting down on a chair beside Dib. “I see that Foodio made you a snack, I'll just have leftovers pizza from yesterday,”

Dib gave her a thumbs up and kept eating. “How many games did you get?”

“Like three, and a headset. Any new news on Zim?” Gaz rested her back on the chair. 

”Hmm. Why are you asking?” Dib asked with a raised eyebrow, wiping his mouth. “And why would you care?

“I may, or may have not found out Zim’s job while I was walking through the city on my way to the mall to get my game,”

“.... What? So you just stumbled upon Zims job?! And you didn’t call me?!”

“If I called you, you would show up there and would start having a whole show with Zim,”

Dib frowned since that was true, He would’ve run to wherever that place was and get in just to confront Zim. Now, it sounded awkward… Dib needed to learn to twink twice before he acted up. “Anyway… Gaz. What is Zim’s job?”

Half a smirk crept on Gaz’s face, being honest, she was still in disbelief on the fact. “You won’t fucking believe me,”

“Ugh! Gaz, just tell me already!”

“You know that cafe with the maids?”

Dib felt his face heat up with embarrassment. “Uh... Yeah. I’ve heard good stuff about that place. It has great reviews and people say that the sandwiches there are really good…” He said, rubbing the back of his head. Now, this was stupid… He knew about this place because of his classmates talking and joking about that place. Saying stuff about the cute workers….

“Yeah? Guess what asshole, Zim works there.”

“... What—” Did Dib hear that right? He wheezed at the thought of Zim working in a cutesy place. “Okay!” He said in between giggles. “Pretty funny, Gaz! Be serious….”

Gaz rolled her eyes at Dib and stayed quiet, crossing her arms and leaning back against the chair. 

“... oh, you can’t be fucking serious, Gaz”

“Unfortunately so, I saw him serving Keef today.”

“Wait, wait— SO— Zim. Wore a fucking maid outfit shit?!” Dib shouted with his whole face in a blush. What the fuck. What the fuck. Why was he blushing so much?! It wasn’t the first time that he heard of Zim wearing a dress. He had seen Zim wearing a girl’s scout outfit… and more? Dib groaned a bit. “And Keef saw Zim like that?! Keef!”

Gaz chuckled and stood up, making her way to the fridge so that she could get the pizza box out. “I knew that you were going to overreact but I didn’t think it was going to be like that! You’re as red as a tomato!”

“This— This is serious Gaz! What kind of plan could Zim be planning there!? He could be poisoning the snacks! Or even doing some weird wicked mind control!”

Gaz gasped, placing the cold pizza on a plate and then stuffing it in the microwave. “Or worse, Dib!”

“Worse?!”

“Yeah! He could be trying to have a normal life and make money!” Gaz laughed when she saw the glare that Dib gave her. “But hey, that’s my speculation” She shrugged. 

“Gee, You’re a great help,”

“I found out Zim’s little job before you could. You’re welcome, Dib”

“Yeah, Yeah.” Dib rolled his eyes and got up, starting to make his way to leave the kitchen. “Thank you, my dear sister,” He said in a tone of mockery but chuckled when he heard Gaz snort in the background

Walking inside his room, he sat on the bed and reached for his laptop. Dib decided to research all about that place. Maybe they had some sort of website where he could get more information. And even maybe he could find pictures of workers…. And that probably meant pictures of Zim. Which was good news for Dib, he needed all pictures of Zim…. A picture of Zim in a maid dress…? That made his body shiver a bit. The thought of his enemy acting polite and cutesy and even defenses made his imagination go wild. “Okay, This isn’t healthy…” Dib muttered, continuing his research.

“... What?” Zim’s eyes were opened wide, his mouth was twisted. Did he hear correctly? Or was his PAK playing games with him. This didn't make any sense… it didn't. The Irken just couldn't believe what he was saying. 

“Oh! Don't play dumb with me, Zim! You heard what I said! You're smarter than this!” Keef said, filled with amusement. But the Irken remained in a state of shock and disbelief. 

“You lie!” Zim snapped defensively. He felt his eye twitch. The Irken was scared, was he caught? After all of these years, was this how he got exposed? By someone who wasn't Dib? This was so much to process for Zim. “Keef. You speak nonsense. You just hit your head and—”

“Zim,” 

Zim wasn't letting his guard down. He perked at the call of his name but he was looking for ways to escape from the car. 

“I knew since we were kids… But do you really think that I care? Of course not! I'm not like Dib, Zim! I could care less if you're an alien because you're my friend, Zim. I'm not going to go crazy like Dib and try to expose you. I wouldn't do anything to you. Ever.”

“... How,” Zim asked nervously, his strong grip on the seatbelt not seeming to cease. 

“Zim, Don’t get like that.” Keef sighed, frowning down at the alien. “It just… You showed it off so many times, and you know… the eyes...:”

Zim frowned, remembering the issue that he had caused to Keef’s eyes. “... Oh” Guilt washed over his body. Zim had done outrageous stuff in the past, but he didn’t think of his schemes backfiring on him.

“I won’t hurt you. I would never do anything to hurt you, Zim” Keef cooed, his hand moving to gently rub on Zim’s thigh. “So don’t worry about me,”

Zim shivered when he felt the hand rubbing against his thigh, taking a deep breath. It felt weird… Why would Keef even tell him this? Was Keef that confident on that topic of being an alien? And… why would Keef touch him like this. It made him feel like jelly.

Keef chuckled and kept on driving. “Were almost at your house, Zim.”

That caused Zim to snap out of his little thought bubble. “Already? Thanks…”

“Mhm, Did you do the homework? I sent you the answers trough email,”

The disguised alien started to relax, maybe this was a good thing. Keef trusted him, and maybe… Just maybe, he could tell him what had happened with his Tallest. Zim could have a friend to rant to, someone else that wasn’t GIR or MiniMoose or his Computer. Maybe this was better than ranting to robots with AI. Sure, GIR and MiniMoose were good at comforting him, His Computer, on the other hand, those were much more serious talks, but the Computer would be nice at comforting his master, sometimes. But they were still AIs. Maybe what Zim needed was interaction with another living breathing being, not his same species, but still similar in a few ways. Keef could be that being to help him. Keef could be the one by his side…. Was that what being friends meant? Was this what he was missing for his whole life?

“Were here~” Keef hummed, parking the car. Moving his hands to release Zim from the seatbelt, then he opened the door for Zim from his seat.”I’ll see you tomorrow, Zim.”

Zim smiled and stepped out of the car, dusting his uniform off. “Yeah! Tomorrow, I’ll see you tomorrow” He waved while he skipped off to enter the door to his house and walk inside.

Once Zim walked inside, Keef started up the car and drove off. 

Zim sighed and leaned against the now-closed door. He had brushed off about Keef knowing that he was an alien since Keef didn’t care, he didn’t need to worry! Zim felt giddy about it. “GIR?” He then took steps to be deeper inside the house. “MiniMoose? Are you two awake?” 

“Kitchen!!” GIR shouted, laughing as well.

Zim cringed a bit. What could the two be doing? Hopefully, there wasn’t a huge mess in the kitchen, he didn’t feel like cleaning this late at this hour. He walked in with his hands on his hips. “Now, what are you two doing—” Zim perked when he saw a big cake on the table. “You two… made a cake?” He asked with a smile forming on his face. 

“Mm!! We got hungry! So we made a cake!” 

Zim sighed softly. “Thank you.” He took off his wig and contacts, his antennas shifting up. “Tomorrow when Zim comes back, we're going shopping for a bit.” He said as he got closer, cutting a slice of cake for himself and his minions. Zim could actually now afford a decent shopping spree, one that involved snacks and just more snacks, and it was all thanks to the job and the huge tips that he would receive. 

MiniMoose squeaked as GIR smiled contently. “Really!?”

“Yes, really. But when Zim comes back….—” Realization then hits him. Zim did not need to keep going to this weird human college, or whatever it was called at this point. He had no mission, he didn't need to learn about humans anymore. He could just drop out! Could he do that? Could he? He had to check. “Yeah… I'll be right back!” Zim said as he threw his body to jump inside the trash can so that he could go to his lab. Zim had to research more about this before he did something stupid. He didn't want to act out without much research on the topic. 

“Okie!!” GIR waved as Zim stormed away. 

Zim had to send a message to Keef about this through his computer. Keef could help him with this. And maybe, he could work more hours. That would actually be helpful.

With further research, Zim had an entire idea planned out, he would video call Keef and tell him everything. Absolutely everything. Surely he could understand! They were friends after all! But it was so late already… Keef couldn't be awake at this hour, humans were weak and pathetic creatures that needed to refill their power by sleeping. A simple call couldn't hurt anyone… If he doesn't answer he can always talk to Keef tomorrow. 

Zim leaned against his floating chair and started to have everything ready for this transmission, quickly grooming his antennas, he finally spoke up. “Computer, try doing a transmission with Keef,”

“Right away, master,” 

The sun was nowhere to be seen thanks to the heavy rain and clouds. You couldn't even tell that it was morning already, But thankfully, Dib had already arrived at his classes before the rain managed to get worse. Dib started to get annoyed when he saw no sign of Zim anywhere! Not even hiding in the bathrooms or inside vents. Odd… Did Zim sleep in? Did he even sleep? Or did something bad happen to the little alien when he was going back to his house? Dib now knows that Zim apparently worked in that weird cafe, thanks to Gaz… Surely Zim had to ring up some creeps here and there, maybe one followed Zim and— The bell then rang. No alien… Dib didn't want to admit it, but he was fearing for the worst at this point. Once the classes ended for the day, Dib decided that he would break inside Zim's house to ask the aliens' minions about his master. Surely they had to know something about his master, they lived together after all! But the classes were going so slow and were more boring than usual without Zim. He did spend most of the time in class taking notes and paying most of his attention to the disguised alien. 

Once the day was done, Dib made his way to the aliens base. He hoped the gnomes wouldn't attack him. Taking steps closer and closer to the door, frantically giving a knock on the door. 

Dibs eyebrow rose up when he heard talking from behind the door. He couldn’t really pick up on what was being said, since it was muffled and low. Though, he was curious about what was being said from behind the door. 

The door creaked open, revealing that green skin and purple contact lenses that stared up to the tall human. “Hello, Dib”

“Heeeeyyyyy, Zim… I saw that you weren't exactly at school today. Why is that?”

“Oh! Zim…. Doesn't exactly need to keep going, you know? There's no point for Zim going!” 

“.... Excuse me,”

“You're excused.”

Dib facepalmed and sighed. “Zim, no— Like, um… What do you exactly mean, Space-boy?”

“Zim isn't going to keep going to just waste his time!” He answered truthfully to Dib, why would he lie about this?

“... Fucking what?! So you're just ditching it?!”

“Well… yes?” 

Dib couldn't believe what he was hearing. This must've been a trap of the alien. Zim was just fucking with him, that’s for sure. There was no way that Zim was doing this. The Irken needed school to learn human stuff unless he already got everything he wanted and was doing an attack now…? Dib smirked. “Oh. I see.” He then took a step closer to loom over the alien, his smirk getting wider. “Heh. I know what you're planning, Zim. I'm no fool.”

Zim took a step back when Dib loomed over him. It was… threatening. He frowned. “Plan? Dib, you're delusional!” Did Dib just think that he was taking over? He wasn't! He had no need to… This was the only safe planet where he could hide. This place is his new home, whether he liked it or not. “Zim has nothing planned! You're just so paranoid about Zim doing something! You have to believe me! Just place your trust in me! Zim has nothing planned! No nothing! No nada!”

Dib didn't take this act for shit. Zim was so manipulative. He always played tricks like this. “I don't believe you, Zim. You're just waiting for me to let my guard out so that you can backstab me!”

Zim glared at Dib. “You have backstabbed Zim more times that he has backstabbed you!” He hissed, lifting his chin. “For the last time, human. There's nothing planned—”

Dib rudely interrupted Zim. “And I don’t fucking believe you. Tell me, Zim. Was it your annoying Tallest? Did they tell you to play dumb and do this trick?! Huh!?” He snapped at the alien. He just wanted to get under Zims skin and see what he was truly hiding. “Coming up with schemes while at your new job. Zim!” He was just spitting things out without thinking. But then he was confused by what he saw. Zim did not look angry, he looked frustrated and suddenly… sad. Did he go too far? “... Zim?”

“Don't ever say that title again.” He said shakily with a growl coming at the end of the sentence. “Dib…” Zim hissed and pushed Dib back. “Leave.”

Stumbling back, Dib glared at Zim. “What the hell!? No—”

Zim raised his hand in a snapping position, glaring daggers at Dib with a cold stare. “If you don't, I’ll make you. Those gnomes behind you are a great help, you know.”

The Irken genuinely looked so pissed off and hurt at the same time. Dib didn't seem to understand why…. “Zim,”

“Zim said leave, human. I won't repeat myself. Leave.”

“Tch. Whatever, Zim.” Dib stepped back. “I’ll find out whatever you’re hiding! You disgusting lizard!”

“Whatever you say. Dib.” Zim said underneath his breath when he saw that Dib had officially walked away, The Irken slammed the door shut, growling to himself. “Ugh! That stupid—” Zim hissed punching the now locked door but stumbled back wincing in the pain he just put himself trough. It wasn’t a very smart move from him. “He’s just… trying to get in your head, Zim. The human doesn’t know anything. He just knows that you have a job and nothing else… He doesn’t know where. You’re safe… Dib doesn’t know about The Tallest incident.” His voice then cracked when he mentioned The Tallest, he was still so hurt about what had happened. Zim also didn’t know that Dib knew where Zim’s job was thanks to Gaz. He was oblivious to the fact. “Zim stops thinking about The Tallest…” He said to himself. Zim needed a way to distract himself, but how…? “Oh!” He beamed. He forgot to ask about his job to work more days for extra money. Work for the whole week? That would be tiring. But he needed the money….

Zim thought quietly. He would ask tomorrow but first… He needed to get a phone. Since Zim now had enough amount of money, he could finally afford a phone. It would be easier to stay in contact with his coworkers and Keef too. So that was the plan, tomorrow morning, he would get up, go buy a phone and then ask in his workplace if he could work more days or hours, anything could do actually. Since It was so late… 

“Computer?” Zim walked deeper into his house, taking off his wig and contact lenses. 

“Yes?”

“Are GIR and MiniMoose asleep?” He asked, taking the elevator so that he could do down to his lab. He asked since sometimes both of his minions would go to sleep early after playing for hours.

“Yes. They have been out for a while. Why do you ask?”

“Just asking. Zim will leave the planet for a few hours.”

“... Why? Why do you need to go? You know that is dangerous for you to even leave the Earth’s atmosphere since your little talk with… The Tallest.”

“Zim knows” He stepped out of the elevator. “But Zim isn’t tired. I don’t want to wait here for hours. I’ll be back before morning. I just need to buy a stronger defense system. Zim doesn’t want Dib to do anything too extreme.” 

The Computer groaned, annoyed by his master’s ignorance. “Sure. Just don’t start whining and throwing a huge tantrum when you get hurt, master.”

“That won’t happen! Stop being overdramatic!” Zim spat out.

The Computer just groaned and grumbled. Oh, Zim was hopeless. 

“It’s so stupid, Gaz!!” Dib shouted, sitting down beside Gaz on the couch. Gaz wasn’t paying ANY attention to Dib. All she could hear was radio static as Dib kept on his useless rant, she just wanted to play her video games. “Zim snapped on me! I knew he was hiding something! I don’t know what it is… But it’s something! And I need to know what that bug is hiding from humanity! It’s for the greater good!”

“Uhuh… that’s great, Dib,”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Uhuh, sure…”

Dib frowned. “Gee, Thanks for the help, Gaz” He rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. Making his way upstairs and into his room. Maybe he could check on the cameras he had on Zim’s base. Were they still up? Did Zim found them and took them off in a blind of rage. Hopefully not…. Sitting down on his bed, Dib opened his laptop and turned it on. Even if Zim took down the cameras, hopefully, he could still playback the recording and see any glimpse of the alien.  
Dib smiled when the cameras were still in place. The little lizard hasn’t found it yet, that was such a relief. But Zim was nowhere in sight. Dib frowned. “Where are you, Space-boy?” Dib cooed, taking the chance to reverse the recording and see if Zim had left the house.

His eyebrow rose with further inspection. Zim wasn’t on Earth? He was gone to ‘buy’ a stronger defense system because of him. Dib smirked. Zim was going through fucking extremes to Dib away from him. What an overdramatic bug. Though, he was confused...Tallest incident? Did something happen with his leaders? And dangerous? What could be dangerous to that bug? Zim was the dangerous one actually… Zim was dangerous when he needed to be. But the thought of something more dangerous than the alien, made his body shiver.

“... Zim could be lying” He muttered. This alien was going to drive him insane. What if, Zim knew that Dib had cameras and Zim was just doing this little stupid trick, knowing that well that he was going to see the recording later? Is what either that or he was finally going completely insane. Which was a possibility. 

Sighing softly, he closed his laptop and set it aside. What could he do? He was running low on ideas… There had to be something—

Zim’s job. 

That was a perfect opportunity to catch the alien off guard. In his work or after work.

Dib smirked. He would surprise Zim. And maybe, if he got lucky, He could have an alien strapped down on an autopsy table. What a thrill that would be. Dib’s dreams could come true if he played his part. The mere thought of a helpless Zim strapped down, begging for him to let him go, begging for his freedom as he squirms. Zims soft delicate green skin getting torn open by his hands. Zim catching his breath and crying—

Dib blushed and looked down in between his legs, groaning. “... Fuck.”

Zim kept his word and arrived at his home early in the morning before GIR and MiniMoose could even wake up. The morning was quite eventful for Zim. He took down multiple boxes from his Voot. Bought himself a phone! He was especially proud of that accomplishment! It was less advanced than he thought, but it was perfect, it would do for him. After all of that was done, he was getting changed into his maid outfit since he called over at work asking if he could go over today, and was thrilled when he got a yes for an answer. That meant extra monies for Zim! With the tips that he got today, he would buy groceries today or tomorrow, probably tomorrow because he wasn't very sure at what time he would be allowed to leave and come home. 

Today was a good day. It was a school day, he didn't have the risk of someone appearing there like the weekdays. So all he had was good vibes. Work. Get monies. Survive. That's all he had to do on this horrible planet. And he was doing his best. 

Work today wasn’t very busy. But some people did rush in to get some coffee, milk tea, or others. Those people did seem to be anxious as if they were late for something but couldn’t arrive there on an empty stomach. Most of the orders that he was receiving were to go, Zim didn’t mind since those were the easiest orders. It was all going great. 

When the store was dead, with no customers for a while, Zim would joke around with his coworkers and even play a few games. It was great for the little Irken since the job did get boring sometimes. It was a fun way to keep the moods up. 

“And then the giant blob exploded into smithereens!” Zim shouted dramatically, leaning his torso back with an arm over his face, giggling. “And that’s it!”

Stacy leaned back in her chair, giggling. “Zim your stories are so funny!”

Heather took a sip of her green tea, grinning. “I like the science fiction parts that you sprinkled in,”

Zim grinned back, shrugging. “Oh, I know. Zim just tries his best on entertainment”

“Noticed, noticed.” Stacy giggled. “So, any plans for tonight?”

“Zim doesn't have anything planned. He's just going to go home after work and uh…. Rest once I’m there”

Stacy frowned. “You aren't coming with us tonight? We can give you a ride!”

“Nono, It's okay. Zim doesn't want to seem like a bother. I can just take a bus or a taxi or anything. It's no worries.”

Stacy pouted softly. “Fiiiiine. But you owe us a hang out night!”

“That's far.” Zim grinned softly and then shrugged. “When?” 

“Hmmm….. Tomorrow? If you come to work here tomorrow, that is.”

“Zim will call you if he can work tomorrow, okay? Zim was planning on buying groceries.”

“Mm! Okay. Please let me know then, silly. We like hanging out with you. Right, Heather?”

Heather nodded with a chuckle. “You’re cool,”

Zim chuckled. “Why thank you,”

These girls were so nice to him. Zim was still in disbelief with that... Some humans were better than Irkens, and Zim was grateful for that.

Now, after working for hours, It was finally closing time. Zim changed into a much better outfit, it was like a small pink dress. Keeping his maid outfit in his bag. Waving goodbye to his workers he walked into the dead of night. 

Zim kept his bag close to him as he walked. He always hated walking around this late… he figured that he would stop at the bus stop, it wasn't that far. So he would be there soon. But he felt uneasy… he felt watched. 

Zim walked faster. Why did he feel watched? There was nothing bad happening. But his PAK was telling him to run. Run and not look back. Get to the bus stop as quickly as possible. It's not safe enough to use your PAK legs here anyway. You can't risk getting caught, Zim.

He could just slip his hand inside his bag and pull out his phone. It would be fast and safe, hopefully….

But it was so curious for him. Was he overreacting? Was there someone really following behind him?

Zim sighed and quickly turned on his heel. When—

Nothing.

There was no one behind him nor following him.

Zim smiled and chuckled to himself. Letting out a relieved sigh. “Ha! Ha….ha… I really need to fix my PAK. Its playing games with me again” 

“Can your PAK even do that?”

Zim froze up at the voice that came from behind him. It was familiar… Dib.

Dib leaned down and placed a hand on the shoulder of the alien, grinning. “There's my little maid.”

Before Zim could react he felt something pinch his neck, and his vision started to get blurry and blurry… until it was all pitched black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make chapters longer lol. And logic? Don't know her


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib finally has Zim right where he wants. and the human is looking to get answers out of alien one way or another, but the human wasn't quite prepared for this...

Black. Everything was still black. For how long now? 

Dib had brought Zim over to a hidden place inside the woods, a place where only he and his family knew where it was since Dib had asked his father to make him a special sort of shed in this area for his birthday. Which was weird. 

Kicking the door open, he held an unconscious disguised alien in his arms, wrapped around his arm was the bag that Zim seemed to be carrying around. Walking deeper into the shed, he neatly set the alien down on an autopsy table. The alien wasn’t going to wake up any time soon, so Dib had a lot of time on his hands.

Dib made sure that he had properly locked the door, and made sure that nobody had followed them before closing the door. Once that was done, he walked closer to the alien that laid all limp on the autopsy table. This was quite a pleasant sight for Dib. He wanted to dig in the alien, but he wanted to wait for the alien to wake up… and he was curious about what was in that bag of his. But patience was key, he would wait for the alien to wake up.

Dib was thrilled about this, he carefully took off Zim’s wig and then his contacts the best he could, it was a bit hard but eventually managed to do it. All of this hard work was going to be worth it in the end. Dib then placed a blindfold on Zim. If the alien woke up, he didn’t want to see his surroundings. With further preparation, Zim was now completely strapped down onto the table, his clothes still in check but his boots that were placed down on the floor. 

The human waited for the alien to wake up for a while now. He had all of the preparations in check. Any moment now… He would have a squirming alien in his grips. That was all that Dib imagined. He could do so many things on the alien, the ways that he could study him. Cut him open and—

“Mm….” 

Dib perked, he heard a soft whine from the alien. He moved closer, being careful to not make too much sound. “... Space-boy?” He cooed softly.

“Ah…. Wh-what…?” Zim mumbled, but when he realized that he was strapped down and that he couldn’t see. He panicked. Starting to struggle and move his body, his hands looking for a place to grip. “Where am I?! What did you do to Zim?! Human!?”

Dib chuckled at the sight that he saw, Zim looked so precious like this, squirming and struggling, being all helpless, and it was all because of him. “Shh. Calm down Space-boy. Everything will be okay. Just calm down and lay there, being all pretty. I just have some questions, Zim. That is all.”

Zim frowned, he couldn’t believe what was happening. He was all spread out. It was embarrassing to be so helpless thanks to this human. Dib was winning this, and he was losing. He had no choice but to listen to Dib’s commands. “Y-yes…? Those questions are…?”

Dib smirked and reached for Zim’s bag and opened it. “Why are you working in that weird maid cafe? I was spying on you earlier today… I managed to get some pictures. You look different wearing that perky maid outfit.” He chuckled, pulling out the said outfit from the bag. “The skirt is too short for you, Zim. I managed to snap some pictures with some guys and some girls checking you out.” His grin grew. “And you didn’t even notice, Zim. That’s the funny part. It could’ve been worse, Zim…”

That made Zim’s blood boil, a blush forming on his face. He knew that he was getting looks and glances, it was only obvious, he was Zim after all. “... So?”

“I want to know; why. All of these years that we’ve known each other you never had some sort of job. And you haven’t done any plan in a while… in this some sort of a master plan of yours?! Like the Florpus?! You waited so long to pull that off and for what? It failed, Zim. And you’re taking your sweet time on a stupid plan again…” Dib sighed, raising Zim’s skirt until it reached up to his tummy. He blushed a bit, Zim wore panties… What the fuck. Zim didn’t seem to have anything there. There was… nothing there. He traced his finger over Zim’s tummy, smirking when he felt Zim flinch and then shiver. “Whatever you’re planning, you know I’ll stop you. So, Zim… why haven’t you done anything in a while? What happened to the Irken that never seemed to give up. When did you get so weak?”

Zim frowned and caught his breath. Tilting his head to the side, he felt his skin burning. If he wasn’t lying on his back Zim would already get himself free via his PAK legs.

“Still not talking?” Dib frowned. He folded the dress and then stuffed it back inside Zim’s bag, but he then pulled out Zim’s phone, since he didn’t seem to have a passcode he was already on the home page. This is a nice phone that you have here, Zim. It looks so new….” He grinned. Zim didn’t have much stuff on his phone, he checked the history and… there was nothing suspicious. Only recipes for sweets and dog beds… Maybe that was for GIR? 

“Human…” Zim mumbled. “This is an invasion of privacy…”

Dib rolled his eyes and just smirked at the bound alien, he couldn’t see or do anything, that was amazing. “Like you ever cared about that.” He shrugged, but then moved over to Zim’s text messages, he didn’t have anything important. These girls seemed to be his coworkers, and maybe some guys from his work... But the contact that surprised me the most surprised was Keef. Scanning through the messages, he growled with a frown on his face. “So, you’ve been talking a lot with Keef. Isn’t that interesting!” There was… indirect flirting from both parties, But Keef seemed to be doing it more. Dib didn’t like this. He didn’t want that to be directed to HIS alien. Glaring at Zim, he was so helpless… he could…. “Your phone information was useless, Zim.” He muttered, turning off the alien’s phone and then stuffed it back to Zim’s bag. He grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the table, taking a seat. “Zim.”

The Irken didn’t reply, But Dib knew that he heard him, thanks to one of his antennas that perked up and twitched over to the direction of the sound. “Good, good... Zim. What the hell is the; ‘ Tallest incident’ that you discussed with your computer. I waited and waited but nothing came up.”

Zim froze up, his antennas shifted down sadly against his head. Dib couldn’t know this… he didn’t want Dib to know. He couldn’t. Feeling his eyes get watery, but the blindfold stopped some of his tears. “That doesn’t concern you, stupid….” Zim’s voice was low but shaky. But he was struggling, anxious about this.

“Pfft. It does concern me, Zim. I want to know everything, Zim. I need to know everything. And you will tell me…”

“OR WHAT?!” 

Or what? Those words made Dib shiver with excitement. “Are you challenging me, Zim?”

Zim frowned, gulping down his saliva. “N-no…. What do you mean…?”

“Oh, Zim… Do you even know what position you are in? You are below me, Zim. All strapped down and helpless. I have ways to make you talk.”

“Z-Zim is sorry….?” He was trying his best to not cry more, he couldn’t… 

“You better. Now, All you have to tell me is; What happened with your Tallest, Zim. Don’t be shy, don’t make the situation harder.”

Zim tightened his lips and clenched his fist, giving out a huff. His antennas remained behind his head, not even twitching. 

“Not talking, hmm?” Dib rolled his eyes. “Fine then. I guess I can just cut you open or…”

“...or…?”

“So now you talk?” Dib grinned. Moving his hands to grip the top of Zim’s panties. “But to answer your question, study your anatomy” He chuckled and pulled them down the best he could, since Zim’s legs were spread open, it didn’t go down all the way.

Zim squealed and struggled. “NO! NONONO!”

Dib raised an eyebrow. Zim… had a small slit. What the fuck...Now that he thought of it, when they fought, he had never felt anything around there. “Uhhh…. Are you a girl…?”

“What?! NO! Zim is a boy! Have you seen my antennas!’

“Uhh… sure. That makes sense.” Dib mumbled, reaching for his cameras and snapping a few pictures of the slit. After that, he raised Zim’s dress more until it reached his collarbone. He grinned as he got a marker and started to draw a pattern on Zim’s chest to his tummy. “Now, stay still… “

Zim’s breathing got heavy, he knew what Dib was doing, and he didn’t like it. His eyes got watery again. But he flinched and cried when he felt something cold and sharp pressing against his skin. When he felt some blood drawing out, he struggled. “THE TALLEST LIED TO ZIM!!” He yelled, catching his breath.

Dibs eyes widened. Did he hear that correctly? “... What?”

“This whole mission of Zim coming to Urth… was a lie... “ His voice got shaky. “I… They sent Zim here to die. To rot away here…. So Zim now just needs to survive here, since they took away a lot of privileges. Zim needed to find any sort of job to get money… I did it for myself and my minions. Zim has no intention of taking over… Zim is stuck here…”

“So… You aren't trying to take over…? And you got this job to sustain you and your evil robots things?”

“That's what Zim has been trying to tell you! But you never believed Zim!! You're such a creep…. You never took note of how Zim felt. Zim is scared of you!”

Dib frowned and placed his instruments down. Did he go too far? Zim just had a whole ass fucking confession in front of him. He couldn't help but feel his heart sink down, losing his composure. The human was starting to feel like shit, Zim was trying to survive and he was being such an obsessed creep towards Zim. Maybe Gaz was right? Zim had no intention of taking over the planet. “I'm releasing you. You won't tell anyone what happened here.” Dib said sternly, pullings Zims panties back up and fixing the dress that Zim had, not even bothering to stitch up the small punctuation that he made on the Irken since it wasn't a big one, he didn't care. 

“Y-yes, Dib…”

“If you tell anyone… I’ll just have to catch you again. I do not need to do this Zim. I'm not obligated to release you... This would be your only chance.”

“I know, human…” 

Nononono. Don't let him go. He's right there. All spread out open for you. How could you feel so bad for a lizard-like him? What did he ever do to you? Why would Zim deserve your mercy? 

“It's around midnight… I’ll keep you blindfolded but you'll be carried somewhere more safe to get home, okay?” Dib said as he unstrapped Zim, forcefully making him sit up and to hold his own bag. 

Zim winced. “Okay…”

Dib rolled his eyes and sloppily placed the wig back on Zim, picking him up. “Your contacts are in the bag. I will place you down and then I’ll leave. Once you've dropped off you're going to wait five minutes and then you'll take off the blindfold and leave.” He walked closer to the door, holding Zim, walking out of the shed.

Zim shivered when he felt the cold wind hit him. But all of these commands were so sudden, but he had to follow them to please the human and for his own safety. “M-mm, yes…. Zim is cold…”

“I don’t care.” 

After walking for almost twenty minutes, he dropped Zim down, a thud being heard once Zim hit the floor. Zim squealed with a whine, gripping his bag and scattering to sit up.

“Where?!”

“Calm down, Zim... “ Dib huffed and took a step back. “Remember, wait five minutes… then walk forward without looking back” 

Zim heard this and nodded, but Dib’s voice was getting lower and lower, so Zim took note that Dib was leaving him alone. All alone in an unknown cold place. Hugging himself, to produce some sort of warmth, he started to count down the minutes on his head.

After five minutes were done, Zim pulled down his blindfold and took hold of his surroundings. The night sky decorated the forest. He felt so tiny in between all of these large tall trees. Griping his bag he remembered what Dib told him, just walk forward and you'll be fine, and that's what he did. Zim knew that his contacts were in his bag since Dib told him it was there, but he didn't want to waste any time and just get to his house already. 

When it was around two am it was when Zim finally arrived at his house, opening the door. Relief washed over his body. He walked in and threw his bag down on the table, flopping down on the bed with a groan. Zim just looked tired. 

A tendril lowered from the ceiling to gently pat the Irken. The Computer speaking up. “You look like you just saw a ghost, master.”  
Zim frowned. “I guess I did…” He sighed and hugged his knees, pulling off his wig. “Computer…?”

“Yes, master?”

“Is Zim all alone?”

The Computer sighed and made the tendril pat Zim more, maybe that could cheer him up. He wasn't sure... “No. Do you care to tell me what happened, master?”

“Later… Zim is tired…”

The Computer accepted this and didn't ask any further because he didn't want to bother Zim. Dimming down the latest so that Zim could rest without strong light bothering his eyes.

Dib tossed and turned on his bed. That image of Zim hunts his mind. Zims Tallest really sent him to die here? Dib couldn't believe that… It was… cruel. So all of these years were for nothing? Wasted? Groaning with frustration he sat up to rub his head. He felt… guilty for being so obsessed with the alien, but at the same time, he didn't. Having Zim spread out on that table was like heaven on earth for him. The alien's skin was so soft, like silk. And that slit that the aliens have… He was sad that he couldn't do anything with it. it looked so small yet plump? That's weird… two lips… and a clit.. But a bit bigger than the ones on human girls. “What the fuck. First I'm thinking about how Zim got sent here to die! And in the next second, I’m thinking about an alien pussy!” 

Dib was so frustrated now. So, he just blamed his hormones… was that even a proper excuse at this age? Sure, he had jerked off to Zim in the past but— “Brain! Stop! This is about Zim getting set here to die! All alone! I should feel bad! Not horny!” He groaned. Fuck… this was truly his lowest point in life.

Honestly, Dib was starting to feel confused towards Zim… they had no point to keep being enemies. Zim was gonna rot here and… die… But he didn't. That little Irken didn't give up and kept going to sustain himself. Dib loved that little fire in him… weird… maybe he could befriend the alien and try and get closer to him. How hard can it be? Befriend the mortal enemy that you have spent since childhood tormenting. That's easy enough! Doable! No problem at all! It would be no problem if Dib wasn't a creep and had proper interaction skills.

Drool escaped the Irkens mouth who slept on the couch, now with a yellow blanket on his limp sleeping body. His arm hanging from the side as well. The antennas giving occasional twitches from time to time. Zim had been asleep for a while now. A few hours actually, he had been so tired since last night… It didn't seem that Zim wanted to do anything today, so it was a good thing that his PAK took its sweet time to heal that one thing that Dib did on his chest, not even leaving a scar left.

MiniMoose squeaked as he floated inside of the living room, plopping himself down on his master’s chest. Giving another squeak, but this time a bit louder, he gently nudged Zim.

“Mmm…” Zim muttered, but then gave a small yawn, opening his eyes halfway. Smiling softly when he saw his smallest minion. “Morning…”

MiniMoose smiled and gave another squeak, this time nuzzling his master who was starting to sit up and hold him.

“Yeah, yeah. Zim missed you too,” He yawned again. “Computer? What time is it?”

“Almost nine, master.” The Computer hummed, tendrils lowering down to pull Zims blanket off him. “Will you still be going for grocery shopping today? Or just regular shopping?”

“Yes,” Zim answered simply. Going to place MiniMoose down next to him, standing up. “First what’s the weather for today?” He asked as he made his way into his kitchen, sliding inside his trashcan.

“Sunny. But tomorrow there will be a storm.”

“Mhh... Thank you. Tell GIR to get ready in his suit. He will be coming with Zim to that mall and wherever human sell snacks,”

“Understood.”

Dib who was currently spying on the alien through the cameras that he had implanted on Zim’s base. took note of this. He couldn’t go to school after what he did to Zim… he felt so guilty. Maybe he can make Zim feel better…? He knew that Zim was going out shopping. Maybe he could walk over and have a pleasant conversation with the alien. At least like a surprise… Or he could buy something for the alien? He wanted to be on Zim’s good side now… and he knew that it was possible? But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib is just spoiled hehe. anyways. *Slaps Zim* This bad boy can fit so much trauma
> 
> and I'm sorry that this one is short! I've been so busy!


	6. Good Friends....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanna hang out after your work tomorrow?” Zim read it out loud and purred softly, being quick to reply. 
> 
> “Zim would love to,”

The Irken had gotten himself ready for the day. He wore his regular invader uniform. This uniform now brought the ex-invader sadness. But he didn’t have many clothes to wear, the ones that he had were currently dirty, and he was still a huge germ freak. 

Kneeling down, the disguised Irken began to fix up the finishing touches on GIR’s dog suit. He fixed the collar on the suit, standing back up and tugging on the leash a bit. Zim sometimes made GIR wear this collar and leash to pass GIR as a normal dog easier, also so that he could go into some stores with Zim. 

“Computer,” Zim hummed. “MiniMoose is in charge of our…. House! Until Zim returns, of course. Wait— Where is MiniMoose anyway?”

“You left him on the couch, Master”

“Oh! Of course yes.” He said as he walked out of the elevator, GIR walking up behind his master, giggling. 

“We going out!! We going out!!” GIR exclaimed and shouted happily. 

Zim looked down at the little disguised robot with a soft smile on his face. “Yes, GIR. We are.” He walked towards the door, making GIR stay near him via the leash. “Remember to stay close to Zim today, okay?”

“Yes, my master!” GIR said in a deep voice and a salute, but then his voice got high pitched again, giggling.

Zim sighed and opened the door, before stepping outside, he took note of how it looked. Sunny, just like his Computer had said. And the best part, no sign of Dib.

Dib was surely to be in class, he couldn’t miss any more days, right?

GIR reached for the bag that Zim always seems to be carrying around and handed it to Zim, giggling still. “Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaan we gooooooo now?”

Zim sighed and held the bag. “Yes. We may go now…” He said softly before walking off with the disguised robot. GIR did slam the door shut before leaving.

After a while, both of them arrived at the mall. It was more crowded than usual, which could either be a good sign or a bad one. Strolling around, they both were holding bags from different kinds of stores, But GIR was holding the majority. It would’ve been easier if Zim could’ve used his PAK spider legs to carry the bags, but alas he couldn’t. No matter how heavy the bags would get.   
Zim was actually quite happy and proud of the purchase that he had made with GIR. Everything was going swell. He was spending time with GIR and having fun in the process! GIR hadn’t run off to eat a child! Well, at least yet— And that was good! GIR was staying by Zim’s side just like he ordered him.

But all of this walking and shopping was making them hungry. So, they quickly made their way into the food court. Zim cringed, seeing that most of the foods that were there were greasy and horrific piles of meat. The french fries weren’t helping either. The greasy, salty, sweaty smell in the food court made the Irken sick, while GIR on the other hand loved it. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be here for long. He didn’t know for how long he could take that stink. 

Zim quickly took one of the tables that were the furthest away from the shops. He couldn’t stand the smells at all. The only smell that he wasn’t bothered by was the donuts and of course, all of the sugar. He took a seat and neatly set the bags around him and some on the floor. Reaching for his bag and pulling out a few dollars to hand over to GIR. 

Zim got comfortable and then finally spoke up. “Okay, GIR,” Tilting his head to the side, he rested his head on his hand. “Get Zim a cupcake or sumthin’... Or even donuts or ice cream, I don’t care.” He then sat up straight and shrugged. “And buy yourself something to eat too,”

GIR saluted and ran off, giggling maniacally with the money that Zim entrusted him with.

Zim sighed, seeing his minion run away so excited. GIR always liked going out… But Zim has never actually taken GIR shopping before until now, of course. It was fun. GIR seemed happy after all… There were so many humans here. It made Zim feel uncomfortable… He couldn’t help but wipe off the feeling that he was being watched. Maybe it eas because of his skin color? That made him stand out a lot. Even if Zim absolutely loved being the center of attention, having all eyes on him. The Irken couldn’t bear negative attention, hateful eyes, disappointed looks… It brought him bad memories. Memories for when he got reencoded, or even in that trial… Hateful eyes from his peers, looming over him teaing his very soul. But were the looks that he was getting from these humans hateful? Disgust? Fear? Zim wasn’t even sure, he had no idea. His mind was racing. So many things went through his head, did he got caught? Did these humans know he was an alien? The disguised Irken tightens his lips. Frantically tapping his gloved claw against the wooden table. The Irken needed to stop thinking about this... Why was he thinking about this anyway?! He had been around humans before? Why was this any different…? Was it… because Dib kidnapped him? Was that the reason he had this fear? He felt so violated… Dib… That name made his blood boil now. Dib was the reason for how he now was so paranoid around pathetic humans parasites. He had a good reason to be scared. Humans can pull little tricks and attack you at any given opportunity—

“Zim?” A familiar voice asked.

Zim’s view shifted up because of that voice. The voice was familiar… but not as creepy as Dib’s. He had seen this man before. “Jack?”  
“Hey,” He smiled softly, taking a seat in front of Zim. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Zim sighed, honestly, looking so relieved now… A somewhat familiar face. “Yeah…? Zim is free of work today, sooooo…” He anxiously fidgeted with his hands, adverting his view for a second. How could he even hold a conversation with him? Jack was just his customer at his silly maid cafe job. But it was better seeing him here, He didn’t feel embarrassed about having a tight outfit on him. Both of them being casual. “Uhm… Why are you here?”

“I was just buying a new phone and some tablets, Zim. and I see that you here went on a shopping spree. Good for you. It seems that you had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah... “ That was true. The disguised Irken did have a lot of fun going on this shopping spree. “It was fun. Zim just— Hasn’t done this in a while,”

“Oh? Like, you haven’t shopped in a while oooor, been to a mall in a while.” Jack grinned, placing his hand under his chin. 

“Both?” Zim chuckled softly. Oh, this was starting to get awkward for him… maybe he could spice up the conversation somehow. 

“Say, Zim?”

Zim snapped out of his thought bubble and perked up, feeling his antennas twitching underneath his wig. “Eh? Yes?”

“I don’t want to seem rude… But what happened to your skin? It’s so different yet so beautiful,”

Zim felt his face heat up. What? Yes, Zim knew that he was beautiful… but was he complimenting the greenish color? “It’s just a skin conduction. Nothing too drastic, heh…” He chuckled softly. “It’s not contagious. So don't worry,”

Jack sighed and chuckled. “That’s good to know…” He then looked aside and then back to Zim with a grin that crept on his face. “Did you come here alone?”

“Mm… No.”

Jack then frowned. “No?”

“Zim came here with his... Err… dog! Yeah.” He chuckled and leaned back. “Heh… yeah… he’s getting me something to eat,”

“Your dog?”

“... Yeah.”  
“So, well trained, then?” Jack snickered.

Well, This got awkward fast… Holding his hands together, he laughed nervously. “Hahahaha! Yeah! Yeah…! Yeeeeeeeeah..! Heh…”

“Zim? Are you okay—?”

Suddenly, GIR rushed in and placed the tray down on the table, he almost tossed it down but managed to hold the urge. The tray was filled with junk food and of course sweets for his master. “Foods!!” He chuckled and then took a seat next to his master, in an instant starting to tear down on his food and eat.

Jack got started by this, jolting up. “Ah! So— I'm guessing that this is your dog, yes?”

“Yes, correct,” Zim answered. Reaching for his cupcake and taking a bite out of it, getting some frosting on his lips. “He’s well trained as you can see…” He mumbled. 

Jack sighed and smiled. “Yeah… I can tell,” This was a bit weird, the dog was... Talking? “It’s quite impressive actually…”

“Impressive?” Zim asked. 

“Well.. the fact that you’ve trained your dog to be able to do all of this. It’s really impressive,”

Maybe Jack was trying to keep the small talk going since he didn’t seem to be leaving any time soon. And plus, he wasn’t half as bad… He did seem to be impressed by this. He didn't overreact and did a show out of it, he just… accepted it? Humans were so stupid. “Why thank you, Jack,” Zim mumbled.

With a snap of his camera, Dib growled. Dib had spent this entire time, walking behind Zim’s shadow and stalking him all over the mall. Snapping pictures and taking notes of stuff that Zim liked. He wanted to buy something as an apology for the Irken… He was going to do that now, but that could wait. Now, all that was on Dib’s focus was… him. Who the hell was sitting with Zim? That bitch wasn't there earlier today. Who? Who was that? And how did he know Zim? It was so stupid. Right when he was going to go and walk over to Zim, that person appeared out of nowhere. Lucky bastard… Maybe it was a friend of Zim’s work? But mostly the ones at Zim’s work were girls… So maybe that wasn't a very smart option…. A client maybe? From spying on the alien, he had seen how some customers would get touchy and attached to the workers. Maybe this was one of those creeps. Is that why Dib had such a bad feeling? That that man just wanted to get up inside of Zim…? But Zim didn't even seem uncomfortable, quite the opposite actually. Zim looked calm and happy. Having a decent conversation with a human… Zim was enjoying the conversation. It was like when he talked with Keef. But now it happened with him. Like if Zim had a connection with them. Everyone but him.  
Dib sighed… He just had to play the waiting game. Hopefully, he would leave Zim alone… And then he would actually have an opportunity to get up with the alien. Dib could try a less creepy approach...Maybe he shouldn't even mention the fact that he had spent the last few hours stalking the little alien. That wouldn't be the best approach. It would be worse actually. If he did that, Zim would freak out on him for sure. Zim had already called him a creep., it was better to not make things worse. He needed to get close to Zim after all, not scare Zim away. 

After what felt like forever for Dib. The person that Zim was talking to left after like… thirty minutes or something… The person seemed to properly say his goodbyes for Zim before leaving since the disguised Irken looked a bit bummed when he left. The Irken got all of the bags with GIR and began to walk in the direction of the exit. 

Now, this was his chance. 

The moment that he has been waiting all day! A chance to talk to Zim with no interruptions— Well, besides GIR, of course. But that was easy to overcome in a way… Storing his notes and camera away, he also started to make his way into the exit. He was trying his best to not act suspiciously. Trying to conceal the fact that he was stalking the little green man with his dog.

Closer and closer… Zim was so close he could almost taste him. A smile crept on his face as he sped up his walk. Oh! And there he was! Right behind the little alien! Oh, This made him shiver pleasantly. 

“Hey, Space-boy,”

What? Zim froze dead in his tracks. He hesitated before turning around and looking up at Dib that loomed over him. What the hell!? Why was Dib here anyway? Zim couldn't think up any explanation in the matter… Maybe Dib needed something for his school? A project. GIR on the other hand looked quite happy about seeing Dib.

“D-Dib?”

“Big-head!” GIR exclaimed happily.

Dib leaned down, that grin not leaving his face. “Hey,” He chuckled. “I just couldn't help noticing you here, Zim.” He chuckled. “I see you went on a little shopping spree…”

Zim didn’t even bother to respond. He was terrified. Was Dib going to try and kidnap him again?! But there were so many humans around them...Dib couldn’t get away with it here. Zim could scream and make one hell of a show.

Dib sighed. “Are you still mad about that, Zim? Don’t worry about it. Nothing bad will happen to you today…”

“Why are you here…?” Zim mumbled softly, he was even afraid of raising his voice.

“Oh, you know… I was just strolling around, getting some stuff for my laptop… and I saw you... Like I told you earlier. Your green skin is just so vibrant, as well as your little uniform, Zimmy.” Dib teased. “Anyone could see you from a mile away.”

Oh, Irk. Zim frowned. Was Dib telling him the truth? Dib could be lying for all he knew, it was a big possibility. “That makes sense… I guess—” He muttered. “Well, Nice talk! Zim needs to go do normal human stuff yes!”

Dib glared at Zim, huffing. “Zim—”

“BYE!” Zim shouted and just like that, he ran off, dragging GIR via his collar and not leaving any bags behind.

Dib stood there, dumbfounded actually. That could’ve gone better. It got embarrassing since now there were some people glancing and mumbling around him. Well, fuck. He just sighed and began to walk out of the mall. There was no point in following Zim. Zim would be so scared that he would just run off like a bunny. There had to be some sort of way to get close to Zim. Dib was sure that Zim worked on the weekdays. He could show up to his job and act normal. Yeah. That can work! This was a genius idea on his end! Zim wouldn’t have anywhere to hide! Dib would pull the ‘customer is always right’ card on Zim. It was foolproof! There was no way that this could fail or backfire in any way!

“Welcome back, master.” The Computer mumbled, a displeased tone in his AI voice.

Zim slammed the door shut, in an instant, his spider legs came out of his PAK and picked up all the bags that didn’t have any food, those bags stayed on the floor... He then took the collar off GIR, watching him flop down on the couch and stripping out of the dog suit. “GIR,” Zim mumbled. “Please store those snacks away,” He ordered making his way to the kitchen and into the trashcan.

GIR saluted. “Yes, master!”

Zim just wanted to store all of the things that were in his bags away. He shopped so much, he couldn’t even remember the things he bought. Maybe sitting down in his room and checking the bags could be a good way to clear up his mind from Dub, therapeutic in away.

Once he got to his room, he flopped down on the bed and let the bags fall down on the bed as the spider legs retracted to his PAK. Then, he stripped out of all of his clothes and disguise, everything but a pair of panties that he had on, he just found it comfortable. Taking his attention to the bags, his antennas perked up. He had ten bags here in total to open. Each one is from a different shop. Oh, Irk. How much money did he waste today? Wait— Why was he worrying about that!? He had a job after all! 

Smiling, he first reached for a purple bag. Peeking inside, he started to chirp and even giggle. “These could come off as useful..” He giggled more, pulling out various wigs, each having different colors, some being natural while the others were more funky colors. Definitely, his favorite ones were the pink and purple ones. Just a little me time… that was all Zim needed to make himself feel better.

Dib was going insane. Having a bunch of mood swings all thanks to Zim. Why? Why did he need that bug to be his? No matter what he did, it scared Zim away and he knew it. So the plan that he had made in the middle of the mall when Zim fled… he was having seconds thoughts. Maybe he could come up with something better, but that was the only approach that he could think of. Anything could work actually… Fuck it. Just go with that plan. What’s the worse that could happen? Go to Zim job on the weekend… he didn’t have to wait for much… Just like two days or three… he wasn’t sure. 

After opening all of the bags, Zim laid gracefully on his bed with his underwear on. Clothes, wigs, and all types of beauties supplies around him. He wore a facemask on his face, loving the tingles that he felt on his body. Oh, this was the life for him. Relaxed… Having that thing on his face... All stretched out on his bed.

Zim’s sat up with his antennas perked once he heard a notification coming from his phone. He reached for it and a smile slipped on his face… he had a test message from Jack. Of course, he would send a message… he chuckled softly and checked it. “Wanna hang out after your work tomorrow?” Zim read it out loud and purred softly, being quick to reply. 

“Zim would love to,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 am I'm so tired lmao, and what's this? early short chapter? yeah


	7. Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim found himself in a sticky situation. Not sure how to escape out of this one...

The day was going so slow today. But the whole cafe was absolutely filled today. Zim was getting orders left and right without even a break to catch his breath. Everyone was so overworked. Every single second it seemed that someone came inside the cafe! At least most of the orders were to go, which made it a tad easier.

Zim wanted it to be night so bad or at least for all of these humans to slow down! This was so stressful! Speed walking around with trays drove him insane, some boys and even girls would forcefully make him sit in their laps, causing Zim to freeze and even not know how to react. Zim would cry out for Heather for her to step in, it was a good way to flee away for a quick breather. 

“Zim, you okay?” Stacy stepped closer to Zim, holding a tray filled with various drinks. “You look… startled with that happen. Like if… You saw a ghost,”

Zim perked up. He wasn’t okay… that just reminded him of Dib for some reason… Did Dib scar him? Leaving him traumatized? “Eh? Nono… Zim is okay,” He forced a smile on his face, to not make Stacy worry.

Stacy smiled. “Good… How about if you go take a break until things slow down?”

“But— Things are so busy! Zim can help!”

“Take a 15-minute break, Zim, that won’t kill anyone.”

Zim sighed. “Fine…” He mumbled, taking a step back. “But if you need help, let me know!” He said quickly, rushing to the backroom.

Stacy nodded, starting to walk away. “I will!”

Zim sighed and sat down on the floor. Leaning his back against the cold wall. He then hugged his knees with a frown. “Mmm… Zim is overreacting…” He mumbled slowly. That person wasn’t Dib… He did not need to react that way is just…. He was so afraid. It was stupid. Not all humans were going to kidnap him… He did have a reason to fear humans, but now he was just overreacting. Pinching the hem of his skirt, he looked around. If only this silly outfit wasn’t so short… it exposed so much of him. But it did make him look pretty damn cute.

He had lost track of time… for how long was he playing with the hem? Was his break already over?

Zim jolted up when he heard a knock on the door, sighing relieved when Stacy walked in with a smile.

“How are you?” Stacy asked, walking in. 

“Zim is okay,” He smiled softly, standing up. “Did something happen? Is Zim’s break over already?”

“Monono! You have like 6 minutes left. It’s just that someone is asking for you…”

“Eh? Who?”

“Someone called Jack I believe?”

Zim smiled. “Jack?! But Zim’s job isn’t done yet? Why is he here so early?”

“I don’t know, ordering—?”

“Yeah, I guess—” Zim huffed. “I’m going to check,” He shrugged and walked out, scanning around the tables until he spotted that not so bad human. Walking over to him with a soft smile and notepad. “So a sandwich, yes?” He teased.

Jack chuckled. “Yeah… But with orange juice this time,”

“Noted,” Zim hummed. 

“I know that I’m early today… But I just can’t wait. When do you exactly get off?”

“Zim isn’t sure just yet.” He then shrugged. “You haven’t even told Zim what were going to do…”

“I already said it’s a surprise!” Jack said, doing jazz hands at the end.

Zim sighed softly. “I guess I can try to ask to be left out a little early…”

Jack smiled. “Good then,”

“Mmm… I’ll have your order in a bit sir,” Zim chuckled and walked away. Oh, the curiosity was killing him. What did Jack have planned anyway? Something big? Simple? It could be anything. Good? Bad? Extreme? He just couldn’t wait! The more he waited the more eager he got! Zim wasn’t a big fan of waiting after all.

Dib placed down his tray down on the table, filled with inedible cafeteria food. He’d rather die than to eat this, but alas he had no other choice. The human didn’t want to be here… he had better things to do! Like, antagonize Zim—Wait, no. Not that… Trying to get on the little alien’s good side? Yes! That was the idea… But he was stuck in school. Sure he had planned to go to Zims’ job in the weekended buuuuuuut… There was absolutely nothing stopping from going there today after school, right?

“Fucking stop thinking about Zim for ten minutes and eat your food—” Dib muttered to himself, forcing himself to eat a spoonful of the food. It tasted... Bitter. 

No matter how much he ate, Zim didn’t seem to leave his mind. So comfort eating wasn’t really helping him at the moment…

Reaching for his phone, he dialed Gaz, waiting for fo her to pick up. “Come on, come on…”

“Dib? What happened now?”

“Heeeeey! You didn’t have school today, right? Just to let you know that I um… don’t feel well and all be home early,”

“And that’s my problem, how?”

“... I just called you so that you can let dad know…”

“Bold of you to assume that he’ll care, Dib,” 

“Touché, Well ill be there soon…”

“Mmm. Whatever,” Gaz then hung up the call.

Dib then sighed and store his phone away, getting up with the tray to throw the food away and then leave the cafeteria. Faking an illness was easy enough… he could leave if he wanted to. 

And that was what he was going to do. Leave. 

“Okay, Human,” Zim crossed his arms, standing in front of Jack’s table, who ate his sandwich. Since Zim had managed to leave early, he wore a different outfit. The Irken wore a casual pink dress with his regular boots, holding his bag like always. “Where are we going?”

Jack glanced over at Zim and smiled. “Well, I already paid and left my tip…” He said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. He then pushed the plate back and got up. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it… it’ll help you relax?”

“Relax?”

“Mmmm.” Was all that Jack said, taking Zim’s hand and walking out.

Zim followed next to him, since his hand was being held he had no choice but to follow along. Looking up at him… Jack was so tall… though, he still wondered where were they going. He perked when they got to a car, Jack opened the door for him and Zim got in. If anything bad happened Zim could defend himself… This human wasn’t Dib, He did not need to be afraid. Zim could tear them up. Once Zim was in, Jack got himself on the car and turned on the car, and began to drive off. Zim looked out the window, they didn’t seem to be going to a dangerous part of the city just yet… there was a handful of people in the streets. 

It wasn’t a bad car ride… It was nice. They were having a nice small talk. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all…

After minutes of driving, Jack finally slowed down to a stop and parked the car. “Okay, we’re here”

Zim perked up and looked out the window with his eyes opened wide. Tall buildings everywhere... This was all the way on the entire side of the city! The apartments here were so expensive… or at least that’s what he has heard. “Ohh…”

Jack chuckled and got out, opening the door for Zim. “Never been here? We’re going to that hotel. But not as a stay… You see, I accidentally ordered two spa orders and—”

“Two? Spa? How do you accidentally order something?”

“Misclick,” He chuckled. “And I thought you might like this since you looked so stressed…”

Zim smiled softly, fiddling with his gloved claws. “Oooo… well… that wouldn’t hurt,”

“Great!” Jack hummed and grabbed Zim’s hand, dragging him towards the hotel. “And if there’s anything that you don’t want them to do to you, let them know. Okay?” He walked in with Zim.

Zim just nodded, looking around in awe. Oh, Irk! This looked just wonderful. He noticed that Jack was talking with a staff member, but he didn’t even bother to listen to their conversation, he was too mesmerized… 

It was pretty here….prettier than he had imagined this place to be like. Maybe this wasn't going too bad.

“Follow me, sirs,” A woman gestured to follow her, leading both Jack and Zim to a room. 

Dib stood in front of the cafe. It looked… cutesy from the outside. Dib had spied Zim from outside but hadn't properly been inside. Hesitating before reaching for the door and opening it, walking inside. “Huh… it looks pinker here—”

“Hello. How can I help you?” Heather asked. “A table for only one? Or will you take it to go, sir?”

“Ah— N-no… I'm actually looking for someone.”

This caught Heather's attention, glaring daggers at Dib. “That ‘someone’ being?”

“U-uh… You might know him. His name is Zim, you hear?”

“Yeah, I know him. He left an hour ago.”

“Excuse me—?”

“He isn't here. He left with some puny-ass fuck boy,”

“Fuck boy?” Dib couldn't even finish his sentence since he got interrupted by Stacy.

“Heather! Language!”

“Tsk…”

“Wait, can someone please explain who Zim left with?”

Stacy tilted her head. “Oh! Jack! He's just… a… rich man that likes to get up on the workers here.”

“... Sexually?”

“Yes! Sexually! Are you braindead?” Heather snapped. 

“Shut up, Heather!”

Dib groaned. “Just give me the details! Please!”

Stacy frowned. “He's just this huge pervert… I’m surprised Zim left with him…”

Did Zim even know what that was? “... Did he know about it?”

“... Now I’m not sure,”  
Dib facepalmed. “Oh, that stupid ass alien!”

“Alien—?”

“Where does he usually take you guys!”

Heather shrugged. “I only went with him once and… a fancy-ass hotel on the other side of the city—” She couldn't even finish because Dib bolted out. 

Stacy stood there dumbfounded next to Heather. “Do you think that's Zim's boyfriend?”

“Beats me,” Heather groaned, walking back to the tables.

In an instant, Dib started his car up and drove off, cursing out profanities. “Oh, that stupid ass fucking alien! That fool is going to get himself raped or something! And now look at me!” He growled and clenched his fist on the steering wheel. “Going after him to babysit his little ass!” His eyes then widened since he got stuck in the red light. “FUCK!”

Zim wore a robe, leaning back on a chair. Having a mask on his face. 

Jack chuckled. “You've denied almost all of the treatments…”

“Zim has never done this… he's nervous,”

“A spa?” He chuckled. “Since you're being a nervous mess, I'll get us a room for the night.”

“Mm? Why? It's late… I don't want to drive you back sooo…”

Zim opened his eyes to glance at Jack who sat next to him, with the same mask and robe. He huffed and closed it again. “Fine then…” He then watched as Jack smiled at him and got up to leave. 

Zim anxiously fiddled with his claws. Now he didn't like where this was heading since the little alien was starting to have second thoughts. He couldn't just leave! That would make him look… inhuman. Now, the only job that he had to do was blend in with the humans and survive. Nothing else… Just make everyone believe you’re a worm baby like them. 

But… The Irken just couldn't brush off a feeling of doom looming over him. It made him shiver… He caught his breath and hugged himself. “Zim will be fine…” He mumbled. He could try to stay positive like his minions. His minions were always so positive, especially GIR. Zim was sure that GIR could see a positive side to any situation.

The thought of GIR and MiniMoose caused him to calm down for good. 

After a while, Zim was in a room with Jack. The room was wide, basically fancy looking. The disguised Irken sat down on the large bed. He waited for Jack since he left for a while, Zim believed that he went to the bathroom but he wasn't really sure.

The room was quite beautiful for the Irken. He was surprised that humans could manage something as beautiful as this. Which was odd… So humans could be successful?

He yawned and flopped down on the bed with a satisfied purr. The wig and contact lenses were bothering him, but he couldn't take it off even if he wanted to. If he had to go to sleep with these contact lenses, that would bother him a lot. When he wore the lenses for too long it bothered him and sometimes left his eyes all scratchy.

“Zim?” Jack said, walking out of the bathroom wearing a robe. Sitting down on the other side of the bed. “You sure look tired,”

“Mmm… yeah,” Zim mumbled. “I want to go home,”

Jack sighed. “I know, but it’s so late, Zim… I can take you tomorrow early in the morning. You just have to give me your address,”

Zim frowned. He didn’t want him to know where he lived. “You can leave Zim by the cafe.”

“Hmm. I guess. Why are you so salty all of the sudden?”

“You speak nonsense. Zim is not salty”

“Suuuuuure…. Hey, wanna do something?”

Zim glanced over at Jack and sat up, hugging his knees. “What thing?”

Jack smirked. Getting closer to loom over Zim. “Youll see,”

Dib parked his car in a random parking lot besides some hotels and casinos. He grabbed his phone and instant dialed Keef’s number. “Come on, come on, pick up you fucking—”

“Dib?” Keef asked. “It’s so late… why are you calling me?”

“You’re going to give me Zims phone number right fucking now or I swear I’ll—” Dib snapped.

“I— Okay, Dib. Why do you need Zim’s number? You’re not going to ask him creepy shit to him?”

“No! Just— Just fucking give me Zims number before that little fucking bitch gets himself hurt!”

“What?! Hurt!? What do you mean?”

“I’ll explain it later Keef!” Dib groaned. “Just please give me his number! Or just text it to me!”

“Okay! Okay! Geez…. There. Did you get it?”

Dib quickly checked his messages, noticing that Keef sent him a number. “Yes. Now is this Zims real number and not a random spam one?”

“No. Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Yes! Bye!” Dib snapped and quickly hung up. In an instant, Zim dialed the number. Hoping that it was the right one. He was so anxious and mad. What could it be happening to Zim? He just needed Zim to pick up so that he could track the number… come on. Please. 

The ringing of the phone could be heard by muffle sounds. Distressed muffled sounds. 

“What the fuck…” Jack mumbled, sitting up. Leaving the disguised alien tied up on the bed with a gag on his mouth.

“Is that your phone?” Jack asked, reaching for Zim’s bag and pulling out his phone. 

Zim squirmed and glared up at Jack, his squirming getting faster when Jack chuckled at him.

“You can’t answer anything right now… Maybe it’s your coworkers. Let’s check,” Jack mumbled, answering the call. “Hello?”

Dib caught his breath when the voice that he heard wasn’t from Zim. Shit. Shit. Shit. He needed to be fast. Quickly, he started to track down where was the phone. Dib was sure that he was hearing something that was in the background, it was like a muffled sound… that made Dib worry. 

“Helloooooo?”Jack asked again, before shrugging and hanging up. Placing the phone back in Zim’s bag. “Wrong number. Now, where did we left off, hmm?”

Dib’s mind was racing. Grinning when he figured out where the location was. “Okay, Zim… You better not make me look like a fucking idiot,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I was going to make the chapter longer. But I discussed it with a friend and she helped me decide to leave it on a cliffhanger so enjoy your food
> 
> Also, Jack is so stupid I hate him
> 
> This chapter could also be called What The Fuck lol


	8. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the alien bites up more than he could chew, he could use the help of his quote on quote nemesis to get him out of this one.....

Dib walked inside the hotel, basically being in the lobby first. He didn’t even take note of all of the fancy-ass bullshit that he was seeing. He had seen better anyway. His father could buy this whole building if he wanted to. Checking his phone, he sighed. Zim wasn’t on this floor…. The Irken seemed to be on a way higher one. Probably a VIP one, that seemed to be more likely. 

He just had to get past all of the workers here. Maybe he could pretend to be one of the people staying here…. Dib looked around. There had to be something for him. Or he could just… make a run for it, that actually seemed more effective. He didn’t want to waste a single penny here.

He whistled and casually made his way to the elevator, his walking only getting faster and faster each time he got closer— Until, he launched himself inside the elevator without no one noticing. Or at least that’s what he hoped… If somebody saw him he could always pay them to stay quiet. He pressed the button to go to the last floor, which was the VIP rooms. Zim had to be in one of these rooms. 

“Okay— Could you stay still?!” Jack shouted but stumbled back when Zim kicked his chin with his foot, getting scratched due to Zim’s sharp claws. He sighed, rubbing his chin. “Okay… you really need some sort of pedicure.”

“Mpfrh!!” Zim glared up at Jack, he tried his best to smirk even if he had a gag strapped on his mouth. The disguised Irken didn’t stop his struggle. 

“Mmh… You’re feisty for your size.” He sighed and grabbed both of Zim’s legs. “I like that. But calm down, I’m not going to hurt you, Zim.” Jack frowned when Zim didn’t cease his squirming or struggling. “Come on…” He then forcefully spread Zim’s leg apart. His eyes widened as his face going red. “Oh… Urr… Zim, you’re a girl?” He asked. 

Zim’s glare disappeared. The expression on Zims face seeming tired. He was a boy for crying out loud. He didn’t even care at this point. Trying to close his legs but Jack held them in place.

“... I’m not judging! I was just confused that’s all. You’re a beautiful boy, Zim”

Zim frowned and leaned back, moving his head to the side and closing his eyes. “Mkfhhh…” If this human was going to do something— He didn’t want to see what he would do. At this point, Zim regretted even coming here— And getting that stupid job. Ever since he got a job humans got so creepy and weird towards him… But he needed money.

“Zim don’t be scared. Remember, this won’t hurt you. You’ll be all fine.” Jack got on top of Zim, looming over his tiny body. Loving how Zim would shake and tremble underneath him. He hasn’t even done anything to him, yet. “Just take deep breaths, Zim—”

Both Zim and Jack jolted up when the main door to the room got forced open. Zim’s eyes got shot open, taking his attention back to the door. As well as Jack.

Dib was breathless by the door. He was panting and sweating as he tightly gripped his phone. “You!” He glared at Jack who remained on top of the poor little alien. His poor little alien. “Get off that fucking lizard,”

Jack scoffed. “Lizard?!”

“I said. Get off. Are you fucking deaf?!” Dib glared daggers at Jack walking inside the room.

Jack flinched and got off of Zim, getting up. “Fine, Fine… How did you even get in?!”

“That doesn’t matter.” Dib spat out. “I already called the fucking police. Youll be charged for what you’ve done and what you tried to do to Zim here.” He hissed, pulling off the gag out of Zim’s mouth, and tossing it aside.

“Dib!” Zim gasped. 

“Not now, Space-boy” Dib snapped at Zim but then returned his attention back to Jack. “You’re fucking disgusting,” He quickly started to untie Zim, and once he was released Dib pulled Zim closer and held him close, fixing his robe, making sure to cover his delicate body. “You okay, Zim?” He looked down tenderly at the little alien, who gripped his shirt. 

“Mhhm….” 

Dib sighed and got up, holding Zim with one hand and scanning around the room, looking for Zim’s bag once he saw it, he grabbed it and walked towards the door. 

Jack growled. “Wait! I’ll make your life a living hell!”

Dib stood by the door and then glanced at Jack, glaring at him. “Really? You must not know who I am!” He smirked and turned on his heel, leaving the room with Zim on his arms. “Good luck with that!!”

Dib drove the car quietly, giving Zim occasional glances since he sat down on the passenger seat. This was starting to get awkward… Zim had been quiet since they left the building. And Zim hadn’t bothered to even say anything, look at Dib or even move. The disguised alien just sat there, gripping his bag and seatbelt. Dib wanted to ask Zim what had happened, but Zim just looked bothered, and he didn’t want to trigger the small alien.

“... Thank you,”

With that, Zim broke the silence. Causing Dib to perk up and look over at Zim and then turn his attention back to the road. Zim’s voice was slow and smooth. Even calming for him to listen to. Zim was so scared and tiny. Seeing Zim like this almost made him uncomfortable. He had only seen Zim like this when… he kidnapped him.

“You’re welcome,” Dib replied. “But what the fuck were you thinking Zim!?”

“What!?”

“You voluntarily left with him! You got yourself in a dangerous situation that could’ve ended badly for you!”

“Zim didn’t know!”

“Of course you didn’t! Have you never heard of fucking stranger danger!?”

“I— No!”

“Oh, I’m not surprised! Get it in your little skull that there are dangerous humans out there. Not all with just let you slip out! You fucking idiot!”

“Zim is no idiot! And was that a human curse?”

“Mm. Yeah,”

“... Fuck you!” Zim hissed.

Fuck. There he goes teaching Zim fancy new words for him to use. “Oh, you have to be kidding me! Why are you all salty because I saved you!?”

“Zim needed no saving!”

“It sure seemed like it! Plus, you already said thanks space-boy, So, HA!”

“Yeah, well…. Zim wasn’t really sure that somebody was even going to come… Zim expected you less, that’s all,” Zim said. His voice softening up. He wasn’t yelling, he was just… talking normally now. “Zim… did overreact. Zim is sorry and err… thank you for helping Zim…”

This side of Zim was a rare one to see indeed. It made the Irken look weak and puny in a way since Zim was always so full of himself and his ego. 

“I’m sorry for shouting at you, Zim. You were just... Scared, I think.”  
Zim looked over at Dib, his face softening up. Dib knew how he felt, well, sort off? It was true that he was scared. He knew what was going to happen and that made his insides turn. He was just grateful that Dib being his creepy stalker, saved him from another creepy quote on quote stalker. “You have nothing to apologize for, Dib…”

Dib smiled. “Heh… I’ll drop you off at your base, okay?”

“Mm. Thank you again, Dib,”

Zim not being rude was new to Dib, this probably wouldn’t last long. But…. Zim was just so soft and delicate. Sure, Zim after all was a soldier. A dangerous one, to say the least, his small appearance could trick anyone, but sometimes it seemed that the Irken could be dominated so easily. Dib had so many questions… Why didn’t he use his PAK to defend himself? Come to think of it… Zim didn’t use his PAK when he kidnapped him. The human thought that the Irken couldn’t use his PAK when he laid on his back, which seemed a bit reasonable, but quite impractical. If the alien PAK’s got covered with anything could Zim just not get his spider legs or any other weapon out? Dib wanted to ask him these questions but….. It was better not to bother the alien. Zim had just calmed down after all. Dib didn’t want to trigger the alien…

Dib sighed and parked the car in front of the alien’s house. “Here we are…” He reached forward and opened the door for Zim. 

“Thank youuuuu…” Zim smiled and stepped out of the car, walking around it before looking back at Dib. “Human!”

Dib perked. Being quick to lower down the car window. He looked at the disguised alien with a soft smile. Dib was just relieved that he had managed to get Zim to his… home? Safe. In one piece. Zim was okay… His alien was okay. “Yes, Zim?”

Zim reached for the doorknob, opening the door. “You’re not so bad after all... And less stinky. Goodbye!” He smiled and chirped. In an instant being inside his house with the door locked.

Dib blushed. What the fuck was that noise that Zim did— Okay, he wasn’t going to think about that now. Zim just… complimented him? Maybe… Was that even a compliment? “Bye….” And with that, DIb started the car up again and drove off. “Less stinky, hmm…” The silly sentence that Dib said repeated itself all over his head. It was consuming him. It honestly just made him feel all giddy inside. Zim had a weird way to apparently show appreciation. But honestly, Dib just found it fucking adorable…

Zim sighed and leaned his back on the door. “Computer…!”

“Yes? You took your sweet time to come here today.”

“Mhh…. Zim did. Please, can you prepare Zim a bath?” 

“Yes, master. Right now?”

“Yes. Zim feels dirty.” Zim said as he made his way to the elevator. “Where are GIR and Mini?”

“They're sleeping.”

“Zim isn't surprised.” Zim stepped out of the elevator. Walking down the halls into his room. Once Zim was there, he strippers out of his clothes and disguise, tossing his bag aside. He was just so tired already. He wanted to rest. So many this bath could relax him. 

When Zim when in his bathroom, he quickly slipped inside his tub, letting out a purr. The liquid inside was a pinkish color and bioluminescent. It was like the earth water, but much cleaner, healthier, and better in every way.

He purred and sunk himself lower to the water. “Ahhh…~ That's much better..” He smiled and reached over for a loofah. Starting to scrub his body. 

This was much better for Zim. He wasn't getting hurt this way. It's was just Zim by himself. Alone. No humans around him to terrorize him. These humans were so terrible, despicable even. Zim knew that humans could be mean but… now this was just ridiculous. Zim growled and roughly began to scrub his arm with the loofah. “Filthy, filthy….” He mumbled under his breath. Continuing to scrub away. Zim was angry. Angry with what humans have done to him. And he just had to live with it. With that thought. With that knowledge. Humans being such perverts. Hating how humans wanted to take control of him. “Zim isn't just a damsel in distress…” He dropped the loofah and hugged himself, his hands gripping his arms, hard enough to draw blood from his shoulders due to his sharp claws. He began to hyperventilate, eyes getting watery. “Zim isn't…!” He gagged on his own tears. “Z-Zim isn't… Zim… wants to go home.”

Dib scribbled down in his notebook the recent events. He had no intention of calling Keef and telling him what truly had happened because he really didn't want Keef to know. He didn't want Keef to be all over Zim. ‘Zim is probably so traumatized’ He highlighted that sentence in particular. Though he wasn't aware of Zim's deteriorating mental health, he did have a few theories on how he was holding up. Being kidnapped twice and one being willingly, probably wasn't the best for the little alien. 

“Zim…” He frowned, scribbling down a little Zim underneath his notes. Dib felt horrible for Zim. Regretting even kidnapping him due to his own selfish desires. That probably scared the poor alien. And the event that happened today probably did too.

“Zim likes sweets..” Dib mumbled, leaning back on his chair. He could probably get him something. Something that Zim would like. Zim's favorite color was purple… He loved sweets. Or anything that was with praising him. A smile slipped on his face. Dib could spoil Zim a little, to cheer him up with little gifts. Dib would probably have a hard time explaining to Zim why he did this but— He had to cheer up the alien somehow, right? The last thing he wanted was to see Zim all depressed and bumped out…. Zim would probably deny his gifts, but that wasn't going to stop Dib from trying though. He would be determined to maybe cheer up Zim! …. And try to stop being a total weirdo in the process. That was the real challenge….

He sighed and wrote down on the notebook some cheesy ideas. 

Maybe these ideas could work out. 

Letting out a hiss, Zim wrapped gauze around his arms, he disinfected first before doing so. He made sure that the wrapping was tight. Not caring if this was dangerous or if this was going to harm him in the long run. 

Once that was done, Zim went to his room and placed on a pajama that he recently bought. It wasn’t anything special, but for him it was. The pajama was purple, he really liked the color purple after all, and luckily, the sleeves of the pajama was long, long enough to hide what he had done to his arms. Sighing and laid on his bed. So much had happened in less than 24 hours. It was insane. He had all in his rights to absolutely despite humans now. Well… just some. And he wasn’t really sure about Dib, He did technically saved him— But still! He had his reasons to still be mad. Dib kidnapped him first…. 

“He’s so… stupid and stinky,” Zim said to himself. Moving a hand to caress his antennae. He started to purr. “He kidnapped you… but set you free. He worried about you…” He gasped, gripping the base of his antennae. “He looked so worried when he saved you from a bigger threat.” A smile started to form on his face, true he was conflicted about Dib but… They have always been there for each other in a way. Were they frenemies? “After all of these years, he’s still the same Stupid-Dib…” Dib was always there, even if it was just to antagonize him. But why did he changed his mind about Dib so much? Maybe his PAK was causing him to swap off emotions. He had to check his PAK then, hopefully, it wasn’t busted. “And he’s gotten so tall… Zim wonders how tall he is” He purred. With a hand on his antenna, his free hand moving to his mouth, biting his claw. “Mmm….”

“My Tallest….” Zim whispered with a smile.

“My Tallest Dib.”

The school day had gone so fast today. It wasn’t like if Dib was paying attention. He spent the whole class using his phone secretly, buying random shit online. Most of the stuff that he was buying online was for Zim. Though…. He wasn’t really sure if Zim was going to like this stuff. He just had to pick up those items up now.

Once Dib picked the items that he ordered, he made his way to Zim’s house. He was slightly anxious, was Zim even at his base? Or was he out working? That would foil his plans in a way… He didn’t want to show up in Zim’s job, that would probably scare him. Dib sighed and parked the car, getting out and grabbing the little gifts that he got for Zim. Please, Zim, be there. He made his way to the door and gave it a gentle knock. 

The door creaked opened halfway. Revealing and alien, who wore an oversized hoodie. His ruby eyes widened once he saw the raven-haired human.

“Dib?” Zim’s tiny hand gripped the door.

“Heeeeey, Zim… How are you feeling today? Are you better than yesterday?”

“Uhm…. Yes? Why are you here?”

“I was just worried about you that’s all. By the way, I got you something?”

“You— You got something for Zim?”

“Mmm…”

“... Okay, what’s the trick, Dib?”

Dib snickered. “There’s no trick, space-boy,” He said reassuringly. “Nothing will harm you. It’s just to spoil you a little, y’know?”

Zim eyed Dib suspiciously before stepping aside, opening the door more. “You may come in, Human,”

Dib smiled and walked in, keeping the bag of gifts behind his back. Once he was inside, Zim slammed the door shut. Dib perked up at the loud sound, catching him off guard, thinking that Zim flipped off and attacked him, but relaxed once he saw the alien sitting down on the couch with a leg on top of the other. Who knew the alien could look so sassy. 

“I do hope you like these things that I got you, Zim…” 

Zim’s antennas rose up in curiosity. Dib always found it fascinating how Zim could emote with his precious antennae.

Dib’s cheeks flushed a bit. Handing Zim the bag with a nervous smile on his face. “H-here…”

In an instant, Zim snatched the bag from Dib. His antennas were perked up all the way and alert. He looked up at Dib and then down at the bag, opening it up. “...” He snickered with a smile. “You’re so stupid…” The alien said, pulling out candies and a purple stuffed bear. “All of this is for Zim?”

“Well— Yeah! I was planning on bringing you flowers too but that seemed too excessive… Did it help to cheer you up?”

Zim started stuffing the candies into his mouth without even thinking nor listening to what Dib had just said. “What?” 

Dib chuckled. “Did this help? To uh... Cheer you up?”

“Yeah… Yes, it did, Dib. Thank you.” Zim said with an honest smile. A hand underneath his chin. “Though, you really didn't have to do all of this, Dib…”

“Pfft. It's the least that I can do for you.” Dib shrugged, taking a seat next to the alien on the couch. “Besides it's no trouble. I have plenty of meaning you know? So this wasn't any trouble for me to do.”

Zim purred and hugged the plushie. “How thoughtful of you, Dib…”

This was starting to get a little awkward in a way. The small talk was helping, but that silence was starting to loom over them again. One of them had to break the silence but neither had any idea… 

“How's the job?” Dib asked. 

Zim looked up at Dib. “Normal… it's just the regular. Zim didn't go today. But tomorrow he works until night.”

“Ooo, damn…. Is it hard?”

“Well…. Yes and no.” Zim chuckled. “It has its cons… and Zim assumes that you already know those cons” He frowned with a sigh. Looking good came with a price. Or so that was what Zim thought anyway. Zim always looked highly about himself. 

“Yeah, I know. You're just...—” Dib felt his face heat up. Fuck… “.... Beautiful, in a way.”

“What?”

“Oh, no. I’m not repeating myself to you, Zim”

Zim sighed, chuckling after that. “Oh, you’re so charming.”

“Heh, thanks…”

And that dreadful silence took over again. Both of them were just so ridiculously awkward. They had been alone before, why was keeping small talk alive so hard for both of them?

“What’s with you and Keef?” Dib turned his attention to Zim, raising his eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?”

Dib blushed a bit, Keef always seemed to spam Zim with messages, that made Dib jealous. “You two just seem… close,”

“What?!” Zim’s antennas flew up, starting to twitch up. “Ew! No! He keeps spamming Zim all the time! He’s so annoying, Dib!”

Dib snorted. “Pfft! Oh, really?” He smirked. “Yeah, sure.”

“I mean it, Dib!”

“I’m just messing with you, Space-boy. If he keeps bothering you, you can let me know ill… beat ‘em up!” He chuckled and stood up.

“You just want a reason to beat Keef up, Don’tcha?”

“Maaaaaaybe.” Dib chuckled and walked towards the door. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Move along now!”

“Be careful in your job!”

Zim stuck his tongue out a Dib, his antennae leaned back in a defensive manner as he did so. He just wanted to annoy Dib right now. “BLEH!”

Dib flipped Zim off and then left the aliens base. 

Stuffing another piece of candy in his mouth, he started to chirp. The candies that Dib had brought him were so damn sweet It was just how he liked it. Did Dib know that these were one of his favorite brands? He wasn’t going to question it much though. Dib had spoiled him, he did always liked having things his way. Even if he really wasn’t expecting this from Dib today. Or, ever actually. This was an odd, gentle gesture from the tall human…. It was cute. Zim didn’t want to think about it so much, he just accepted it without thinking about it so much. It was better to not make assumptions anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! I'm almost done with this series! :D I finished this chapter faster than I thought! I'm already working on the next one! Anyways, how much trauma can you fit one small alien? A LOT!


	9. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim found himself starting to catch some sort of feelings towards a human,

Another day on the job, another cash grab. 

It was a rainy day. Not many people were going to the cafe. It was a slow, peaceful day. The weather was very cold today too, especially for Zim. Zim’s body didn’t form any natural heat beside his PAK, so he was dreading this cold weather. And it didn’t help that there was going to be a snowstorm today or tomorrow, he wasn’t really looking forward to it. When checking with his coworkers, he asked about what were they going to do about the cold weather with their short maid outfits. They just recommended that during the break to use the heater that Heather was going to bring.

Apparently, Zim needed to suck it up when he came to work during all of the snow.

But on better news, Zim was getting a lot of tips. He was giddy about this. He could buy a big sweater. Or a big fluffy jacket!

“Zim!” Stacy shouted.

Zim perked from cleaning a table. He was in such a deep thought bubble that he completely forgot about the table that he was cleaning. “Eh? Yes?”

“What happened to you the other day?”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“You know… with the guy… that guy. You know—… You know!”

Zim frowned. “Oh… Nothing at all! Heh….”

“Oh… What about the other guy that was going crazy over you here… he was worried. And his head was big!”

Zim couldn’t help but grin at this, giggling. “Glasses?”

“Yeah! Him! What’s up with him?”

“Oh. well…” He smiled and sighed, walking away from the table that he just cleaned, making his way to the counter. “He’s just a friend.”

“A friend, eh?”

“Yes, Indeed. Were kinda close,” He said as he placed on some rubber gloves, scooting over to the sink, allowing him to wash some dirty plates.

“Oooooh… I see what’s happening here.” Stacy muttered. Making his way to the disguised alien.

“Mmm? What does Stacy mean exactly?”

“Do you… Let’s just say. A maybe… Could you maybe… Just maybe… Like him?”

“Dib?!”

“Oh, So that’s his name? Heather!! His name is Dib!!”

“Got it!!” Heather shouted from across the room.

Zim blushed and turned off the faucet, being quick to take off his gloves. He hissed and pouted. “Why do you even need his name?!”

“So that we can search up his name and get some of his information,” Stacy answered. 

“I...— Zim is going, to be honest. That’s creepy,”

“We know! But if you like him! Which seems to be the case here! Well, need to stuff about him!”

“Zim doesn’t like that stinky human…” Zim blushed and crossed his arms. Honestly— He didn’t even know if he liked Dib... He did bring him those gifts the other day…. But that probably meant nothing.

Heather walked over with the two with her phone, giving out a whistle. “Phew! That kid is loaded! Turns out he’s the son of Professor Membrane!”

Stacy gasped. “WHAAA?!” She squealed. “THE Profesor Membrane! Zim! You are such a gold digger!”

“Zim is no digger of gold!” He stated and crossed his arms. “We’ve known each other since we were smeets— I mean— Kids! I and that worm baby know each other since we were little kids!”

“That makes much more sense! So it was a crush since you two were kids!”

“No, he’s just extremely obsessed with me,”

“Oh—”

“Yeah….” Zim sighed. “But still, Zim does not like him! Not one bit!”

It didn’t seem like they believed Zim, not one bit. Both Stacy and Heather shrugged and were on their way. Zim sighed and leaned against the counter. That made the atmosphere get awkward, he wasn’t going to deny that. Maybe when the cafe gets busy enough, he would forget about even having this interaction.

It was ridiculous for them to think that he liked Dib.

He was just conflicted about his feelings towards Dib….

Hours passed. The cafe was still slow… There were a few clients here and there, but still...The rain didn’t seem to leave either. Zim frowned at this. He was going to get off in like 30 minutes, and he’d have to walk home under the rain. He could call a taxi. But he didn’t want to risk up getting the wind up with a weird human.

Zim perked up when the main door opened up. Causing the alien to freeze in place. Oh, Irk. Why was that human here… Dib walked in, being slightly soaked. With a groan, he closed the yellow umbrella that he was carrying around. The Irken’s mind was turning gears. DIIIIIB! Oh, that human… Either knew what he was doing or absolutely had no idea… or could always just be hungry and want some coffee or something….

Zim grabbed his notepad and instantly made his way towards Dib. “H-Hi” He smiled awkwardly. “How can I help you? Table for just one, yes?”

Dib raised an eyebrow and grinned. “It’s odd of you to ask me these things.”

“Do you want a service or not?” Zim huffed at Dib.

Now that was more of the alien that he knew. “Mm. Yes. A table for one, please.”

Zim rolled his eyes, turning on his heel. “Follow me,” He said, leading Dib to a nice table by the large glass window.

Dib smiled at the alien, taking a seat. “So… What’s the special for today, Space-boy?”

“Special—? Well… um… Dib, you know that the only thing that I can eat on the entire menu is the sweet stuff. I cannot give you any recommendations on the sandwiches nor soup,”

Dib chuckled softly. Zim was so clueless and oblivious, it was adorable in a way. “Well… I’ll just get a pumpkin soup with an orange juice and a cake pop to go. Please, Space-boy?”

Zim chuckled and wrote it down on his notes, grinning at Dib. “Zim will have that right over, sir,”

As Zim went to work on Dibs order, he could pick up some giggling and gossip coming from his coworkers, Just Stacy and Heather. The Irken couldn’t exactly pinpoint what they were saying exactly, since he was so focused on the bowl that he was serving up for Dib. Though, all of that muttering made him worry. Zim absolutely hated people talking out behind his back, or even spreading misinformation on him, but surely those two weren’t doing anything bad… it was no problem. 

Zim carefully poured the hot soup down on the bowl. Zim hated the smell that came from it, it made him sick to his very spooch. It was unbearable, plus, the pumpkin soup looked so gross for him. How could Dib eat this? Once he had everything set up, the soup, the drink, and apparently the sweet cake pop dessert for the human was all finished up to perfection, The Irken set it all on a pink tray, making his way to the table that belonged to Dib at the moment. The scent coming from the soup was so overpowered by the sweet scent from the cake pop. Maybe he was being a bit bias, or hungry for the cake pop…. Maybe he was just hungry.

With a soft smile on his face, he set the bowl, the cup, and the separate plate with the cake pop on it, holding the tray. “Would that be everything that you’d need, sir?”

Dib couldn’t help but smirk at this. Seeing Zim using these manners…. It was quite attractive honestly. Zim couldn’t yell at him, or throw hands with him. Just be an obedient little alien. “I’m still not used to you being all polite like this, it’s cute.”

“Oh, Do not get used to it—”

“Too late!”

Zim huffed but managed a blush to Dib’s comment. Cute…. “Hmmph! So is that all?”

“Mmm! Thank you, Zimmy”

Zim rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Little stupid human… Dib was so stupid. Though… He couldn’t help but blush. That tint on his green cheeks. Why did he like that so much… He really just liked Dib being sweet to him in a way… WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!

“Hey!”

“Wuh?! Stacy?” 

“Hiiiii! Sooooooooo, How did it goooo?”

“.... What?”

“You know… with mister rich boy over there.”

“I just treat him like any other client, Stacy.”

“Yeah, that’s one sweet lie,”

Zim rolled his eyes. “I’m not!” He huffed and leaned against the counter, getting rid of the tray and allowing himself to cross his arms. 

“Mm... If you say so. Hey, are you still going to hang with us after work?”

“What do you mean?”

“You owe us a hang on night! We were planning to go hang tonight! Wanna come? Pleeeeease”

Zim cringed internally. He didn’t want to stay out so late thanks to those recent events that he unfortunately had. But he would have his friends with him all the time. Sighing, he hugged himself. He frowned. “I don’t know…. Zim really doesn’t want to stay outside so late, heh. Avoid any trouble…”

“Why? Oh.. oooooh… Um, Yeah! It's okay, I get it! We can hang any other time! But still, owe us!” She frowned.

“I know… wouldn’t it be better if we hang out during the day? Doesn’t that sounds way safer, Stacy?”

“Mmm… I’ll talk about it with Heather… How about if you go and check with your little client and if there are any new ones?”

Zim nodded and just like that he walked away.

Time passed and Dib had eventually left. Zim made some sort of small talk with Dib before he left. It was like if they were good friends since forever… But that wasn’t exactly the case. Zim himself was still so self-conscious about Dib, he could even be fooled by the… The absolutely huge tip that Dib gave him. What on Irk… this was way more than he expected. Not that it wasn’t appreciated…. It was very appreciated. But Dib didn’t have to waste that much money on him… It was insane! 

Dib leaned back on his chair, scribbling down on his notes. He looked out the window and sighed, seeing how the raindrops would slip against the window. The human wondered how Zim was going to get home…. Maybe he should’ve stayed with Zim to take him home but… Due to all of the events that Zim had unfortunately got himself into, there was an absolutely big chance that Zim wasn’t going to go with him. That actually made him sad… With a sigh, he looked back to his notes that he had scribbled down without even thinking twice about them. ‘Zim looks sad in a way’ ‘Zim looked nervous/scared when I walked in, honestly, I couldn’t even tell… That’s how bad it was’ ‘I tried to cheer him up and it looked like it kinda worked in a way, so win, win?’ ‘.... Zim has a cute chuckle…’ 

Dib frowned at the last one. Was that one too much? Was he overextending with that remark? Honestly, he probably was.

Could he go back to just help Zim get through the rain... That seemed creepy… Plus, he didn’t know at what time exactly Zim got off. Well— He did because GIR told him between 7 or 8. Or was it 9? He couldn’t really remember.

Maybe but by the time that Zim got off work, the rain would cease?

The rain didn’t stop. Zim could feel the raindrops hitting against his head and burning him. Though, he remained calmed since there were so many humans around him as he strolled down the city. Some were like couples… Cheering and playing underneath the rainy night sky. Some dancing. Some just having a good laugh. Some… looking like if they just had their first kiss. Kissing underneath the glory of the moon and rain. All of those humans seemed to look so happy with their mates. And the ones that just had their kiss looked at each other and giggled. Like if they were shy about the kiss that they just shared.

Irkens didn’t show affection like this. 

Irkens didn’t show any affection like this in the streets without a care in the world. It was like if these humans were enjoying their life to the fullest. They almost looked like it was going to be their last day to live and they wanted to spend it with what seemed to be their mate…

That was actually somewhat cute for them to do.

Walking inside his house, Zim could see GIR and MiniMoose fast asleep on the couch. He had been late again… sighing at the steam that came from his skin, it was irritating. He locked the door and made his way down to the bottom of his lab without bothering his minions.

Zim needed to just take a quick bath or shower and change into something that would be more comfortable for him.

Once all of that was taken care of, and Zim being more relaxed without his skin burning. The Irken flopped down on the bed, wrapping himself with the covers before he spoke up. “Computer?”

“Yes, master?”

“Why do humans need a mate?”

“It could be because they like the company,”

“Humans seem to be so happy with their mates… Computer?”

“Hmm?”

“Would Zim ever get a mate?”

“Don’t you hate humans though? This seems to be the only place safe enough for you to even get a mate. Space isn’t safe for you.”

“Zim knows that yes… But Zim was just wondering that’s all,”

“Are you looking for a mate, master?”

“Zim is just kinda lonely… You, GIR, and Mini are a great company… But almost every time Zim leaves works he sees humans with their mates… They look so happy. Some pick them up from their work and greet them with some sort of kiss… And the more youthful ones run across without a care in the world, just having that they have each other… Zim would like to feel that sort of happiness,”

“But do you remember what happened in the last few days when you left your guard down, master?”

“Zim knows… But not all humans are like that… And it’s not like I can leave the planet just to hook up…”

“Well—”

“Zim isn’t going to risk that… You said it yourself. It’s dangerous.”

“Hmm. Well, Zim. Who could be a potential mate for you?”

Zim sighed. “Probably… Zim isn’t very sure yet… There’s this—”

“Dib?”  
“Yeah, its Dib...—”

“Didn’t he kidnapped you?”

“Yeah but… You know! He knows that I don’t want to take over! Because one I cant! I don’t have anywhere to go! AAAAND! Dib knows that I’m an Irken! No other human knows… Besides Gaz and Keef… But they don’t care! If any other human found out who knows what could happen!” The Irken frowned, his antennas twitching against the soft pillow. “The-Dib isn’t that bad… He isn’t _THAT _crazy.. He can be nice..”__

__“... Did you hit your PAK?”_ _

__“Zim didn’t!” He hissed. “Jerk,”_ _

__“I’m just kidding,”_ _

__Zim just glared up at the ceiling before rolling up on his side. “Zim will try to rest now… Did the snowstorm start yet…” He mumbled against the soft covers._ _

__“The forecast says that it should start soon…”_ _

__Zim groaned. “Ugh… Great,” He let his eyes slip shut in hopes that he could drift off to a sound and peaceful sleep._ _

__

__As the Irken feel asleep, His mind couldn’t stop thinking. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Dib… Was it because of the gifts that he received? Or that pleasant yet unexpected visit at the cafe… Was Dib actually worrying about him? That was…. Cute._ _

__Zim eventually drifted to sleep with pinkish cheeks and a smile on his sleeping face._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to pretend, I wasn't gone for like two weeks  
> Okay, I'm sorry. I've been super busy and had no time to work on chapters and this one is a little meh and short. I'll try not to disappear like that again!  
> For the next update, I promise It will be longer and special!


	10. What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the story comes to a close, Dib finds himself conflicted about how he feels towards the alien.. He wants to make things right.

The day was too cold. Snow showered the streets of the neighborhood. Luckily, The Irken didn’t have to show up to his work today, thanks to his brilliant excuse and… the snowstorm. So he really just couldn’t go. 

The Irken detested this weather, his body didn’t create any form of heat, the only heat that came was from his PAK. Which sometimes wasn’t enough for him. When that would happen, he would sometimes hug or hold onto his minions for any sort of warmth. This only rarely happened when GIR and MiniMoose were cleaned and with no germs at all. Zim made sure of that. 

Currently, Zim was on the couch, completely wrapped against fluffy blankets. These helped, yet it wasn’t enough. He needed more warmth. 

The Irken would change the channels on the TV, looking for something interesting to pass the time. But nothing seemed to grab his attention. He just decided to leave it on the news, that way he would get updates on the dreadful Earth weather.

Suddenly, a ringing sound caught his attention. His antennae perked and he grabbed his phone. Dib. Dib was calling him. …… Why?

Zim cringed, before finally deciding to answer. His mind was racing. What need did Dib have to be calling him now? It was weird. Weird to receive calls from your enemy. “Hello?”

“Zim! Hi! How are you?”

“Why do you ask, stupid?”

“Because… You've been through a lot this week? And also because I feel bad not giving you a ride home yesterday when it was raining…”

“Oh yeah. Zim got burned.”

And there it was. Of course, Zim was going to say something like that to him. “Yeah, sorry… but, Zim. Do you need anything?”

“Need?”

“Mm. Like, missing anything? You recently got your job and I'm not sure if you managed to buy everything that you need!”

“Are you offering Zim stuff?” His antennas perked. 

“Well… Yes?”

Well, this was interesting. “Get Zim some blankets, maybe some snacks, and be here before the snow gets worse.”

Dib was dumbfounded by how Zim didn't question further. “I—” Before he could even reply, Zim had ended the call on his end. “... He didn't even let me have a say in this…” Dib groaned. That alien was always so greedy. The Irken would be mad at him if he didn't go through with his wishes, so he had no choice but to give the Irken what he needed. Honestly, he couldn’t believe that he was actually going to do this. It was stupid, it almost didn’t make any sense… which it didn’t. 

Zim stared at the phone, seeing his reflection on the screen as it got darker. “... Is Dib really going to go through with all of that?” The Irken questioned himself. He was the extra one, not Dib— Even if Dib did came over and gave him all of the things that he requested there was a possibility that it was a cheap ass one…. Though, he shouldn’t complain now. He wasn’t one to be very picky.

The Irken now had to play the waiting game. Dib could get here any second… Or he wasn’t even going to appear. Only time would tell. 

Though, Zim didn’t have to wait long. 

It wasn’t long until the Irken heard a knock at the door. Irk, was that really Dib at the door? With a groan, the Irken got up and made his way to the door. Not even bothering to place on his disguise since he was just going to the door, no one would notice anyway. Once he opened the door, he was surprised at the human, Dib actually came. “You have to be kidding me?”

“Unfortunately, I’m not. Can you let me in now? It’s freezing here.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever, I don’t care,” Zim stepped aside. Allowing for the human to come inside.

“Thanks,” Dib muttered and walked inside, placing down a backpack on the floor as the Irken closed the door behind him. “I got what you asked for,”

“Oh? Did you now?” Zim asked, leaning against the door. Maybe Dib was just pulling a bad prank on him or something. “Zim would like to see then,”

Dib rolled his eyes, he opened the backpack pulling out what the Irken had requested. “I’m not sure if you can eat these chips… But I also brought some mini chocolate chips cookies, I think you’re really going to like those ones…. And the blanket too! It was the fluffiest and coziest one that I could find in my house!”

Zim’s antennas perked up. Stepping closer. “Gimme! Give it to Zim!” He beamed. 

Dib smiled. Zim was oddly cute to him now… vulnerable in some aspects, but the Irken could still put on a hell of a fight. “Fine! Only because you asked so nicely, Space-boy,” He snickered, dropping the blanket on the alien. 

“Mrrph!” The Irken squirmed but got a good grip on the blanket. Now he had more blankets! Which was a win-win!!! He sat on the couch and purred, wrapping himself against all of the blankets that he had. “Thank youuu….” 

Dib chuckled, sitting down next to the Irken, opening up the bag of chips. “You’re welcome,” 

Zim chirped. But there was something there that he didn’t really expect. An odd scent coming from one of the blankets. It reeked of Dib. Dib’s scent was all over the blanket. His strong scent went from stinky to… tolerable over the years, one that Zim actually started to enjoy. Zim felt his face heat up. Dib couldn’t see this. He sunk his body more down against the blankets, getting his face as close as he could against the blanket. His antennas started to twitch uncontrollably. The scent was intoxicating, and Zim couldn’t get enough of it. 

“You okay?” Dib asked, looking a bit concerned with the behavior that the green boy was doing. 

Embarrassment washed all over Zim’s tiny body, taking a deep breath, he raised his head, starting to pant. “Yeah!” He wheezed. “Zim just— Dissociated a bit! Yeah-heahhh… yeah…

“Oh, okay then,” He shrugged, giving the Irken the mini cookies. “Here,”

Zim quickly took them, not wanting to raise suspicion. “Thank you,”

Dib shrugged again. “You’re welcome. Anyway, Where are GIR and Mini?” 

“They’re… Probably downstairs doing whatever… They’re just unpredictable at this point,” Zim sighed, beginning to eat some of the cookies. “Honestly, those two are probably just playing, they’re just kids after all,”

Dib chuckled. “Cute, They seem like a handful…”

“They are a handful, Dib.” Zim sighed. 

“Pfft! You're like a dad!” 

Zim perked. “Maybe so…” He chuckled softly. 

Dib smiled. That seemed to cheer the little Irken up, it was cute. He didn't want to ruin the good mood of the Irken, but he wanted to know more… he needed to know all about Zim and his… mission being a lie. A horrid lie. “Zim?”

“Yes, Dib?”

“Can you… explain better what happened..?”

“... What do you mean?”

Dib coughed. “Tallest…. And your mission..”

Zim frowned. “Oh. I do need to explain myself better, don't I?” He knew that the time was gonna come. “It’s hard to explain… Zim doesn’t know what he did wrong. My Tallest just… seem to hate me.” He sighed sadly. “Zim did everything to please them, everything for the empire… but they sent me here to rot away and die. They never even wanted me to complete the mission! My Tallest only hoped for me to die!” He hissed, tugging on his antennae roughly. “Why?! What did Zim do wrong to them?! Z-Zim did everything for them….” His voice began to crack up. “Zim did really tried his best but… Was I just a failure to them? Is that it?” 

Dib frowned. He wasn't expecting that. That was extremely depressing. The Irken was breaking down in front of him, Zim was exposing everything. This was a new level of trust that he didn't expect. “Zim that's awful!”

“I know!” He sobbed.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He's crying. Zim is fucking crying. What is he even supposed to do?! “Zim….”

“Zim only wanted to prove himself to the Tallest, to please them… but Zim couldn't even do that! Zim is just a defective freak!”

It was sick. Zim had so much respect for the Tallest and they do this. Treating him like absolute trash. Zim didn't deserve this… Zim was breaking down in front of him, and he had no idea how to do help, Zim. Dib sighed and hugged the alien. This caused Zim to suddenly take a deep breath and stop crying, he seemed in shock. Now Dib had the upper hand here. 

“Zim. Listen to me, okay? Those idiots have no idea what they're missing. You're worth so much more than all of this…. I can't find the right words to express myself to you! But… Zim. You're perfect. You're not a defective freak.” He let go of Zim and lifted his chin. “You’re Zim, right? A strong and amazing Irken… beautiful and smart…” He sighed. “So, fuck the Talkest! You're pretty great!” 

Zim couldn't believe what he heard. “Mm… You’re awfully nice to Zim now… Why is that?”  
Dib blushed. “Well… I have no reason to even chase after you… I think that’s the thing. You’re just uh…”

“Trying to survive on this mud rock?”

“Yeah! And… I don’t want to make it harder for you! We… he did not need to even be enemies…”

Zim frowned. “But… what about all of your… future? With exposing Zim?”

“Forget that! My dad won’t give a flying fuck anyway! It would… Just be nice to be with you know? Will you still annoy me and mess up my day even if we aren’t trying to kill each other anymore? We could even try to be, err… friends”

Zim smiled, one of his antennas giving a twitch before leaning down. “I guess we can be friends… Zim would really like that,” He grinned up at Dib. “And yes, stinky. Zim can still ruin your day if you’d like”

Dib grinned back, chuckling. This was nice. It was going to take a while to get used to, but it was in fact more than doable. The only downside would be that now he didn’t have an excuse of Zim doing alien evil so that he could stay up for days. Hopefully, now he could get a reasonable amount of sleep. He pinched the Irkens cheek just to annoy him, grinning more when he heard a hiss from the alien. “Good to know that, Zim” 

Zim hissed, shaking his head. “Human? What is a thing that friends do? Zim never really had many friends…”

“Really? I didn’t have any friends either,” He laughed. “Eh, don’t sweat it, Zim. We don’t do much, we can hang! Play games and talk! Like we’re doing right now, space-boy!” 

“Mmm… I see! Then this is easy, yes!”

Dib chuckled. That was some cheerful stuff that he didn’t expect from the small alien. “Heh… yeah,”

Hours started to pass and the two stayed on the couch, they talked and joked and ate the night away with snacks. But as time passed, They started to get tired. Zim didn’t need to sleep, he had no need to, but he enjoyed doing it, it was relaxing. When he noticed that the human laid down on the couch and had passed out in a deep slumber, The Irken carefully laid on the human and closed his eyes. Zim didn’t go to sleep immediately though, he enjoyed this time to be so close to Dib. Zim could hear Dib’s breathing, it was slow and gentle. Plus the feeling of Dib’s intoxicating scent washing all over him was the icing on the cake. Eventually, though, he did end up asleep on the human. Purring softly against the soft embrace of Dib. 

At this point, Dib had no idea of what time it was. He opened his eyes to a sweet yet unexpected surprise. Zim sleeping…. He surely didn’t expect that to happen. Man, these past few weeks have been so crazy. He took note of a sound that seemed to be coming from the alien… It was purring…? A soft cat-like purr came from the alien? Strange… Since Zim had a few lizard-like traits. He reached for his phone and frowned. It was just 1 am and he wasn’t sleepy anymore. There was no way that he was going back to sleep, not now. Dib chose to blame his insomnia and not his terrible sleeping schedule that he has. 

What to do? He didn’t have a lot of choices… If he moved he had the risk of waking up a beautiful sleeping alien and— Why the fuck was he caring about Zim waking up? And most importantly, Why was he having those weird thoughts and feelings towards the alien now? Was he horny? Was it because Zim was so close to him and… pressed up against him.

He couldn’t wake up Zim now, that would be so rude of him. 

But in the position that he was in was starting to get uncomfortable for him. Like, it was starting to give him a cramp. Dib needed to think of something, to sit up or move his position without making Zim wake up. But how was he going to do that? Zim was always so alert, his antennas could give away any small noise to alert the alien, so this was going to be a bit tricky and hard to pull off since he had absolutely no idea what to do. 

Moving his hands to carefully grip Zim, he caught his breath when Zim flinched for a second. Shit….Just take it slow and gentle, he didn’t have to do much. Just move the alien. Catching his breath, Dib cradled Zim in his arms and sat up. Okay, So far so good. Zim didn’t seem to be moving much, but the Irkens antennas seemed to be moving. Dib sighed and smiled, leaning back against the couch. 

“Dib?”

Fuck. Dib looked down, seeing the Irken looking up at him with big puppy eyes, gripping his shirt. 

“Hiiii, Zim…”

“What happened?”

Dib smiled nervously and shrugged. “Not much… I was just sitting up since that the position I was on was starting to bother me…. But I wasn’t trying to wake you up! I swear!”

Zim’s antennas perked up, starting to twitch. “Zim just woke up, so don’t worry too much about it, human,” He said as he slipped out of the human’s grip, but just sat down on the human’s lap. 

Dib smiled and gently patted the alien, sighing. “So me sitting up wasn't what alarmed you to get up?”

In fact, it was! He picked up the noise from his antennae and the sudden movement was what caused him to wake up from his slumber. Well, It wasn't _exactly _sleeping. It was more like when a device was on sleep mode, still awake, but with the light-dark, saving energy. His PAK allowed him to do this.__

__But that was one hell of a mouthful that he wasn't going to explain to that human. “No—! Zim was actually getting up because he wasn't tired anymore, now we can stop talking about this, yes.”_ _

__Dib chuckled. “If you say so.” He sighed. “Gaz is gonna kill me… I already stayed out longer than I'm supposed to”_ _

__“Dib-Human, It is foolish for you to think that your Gaz-Sister actually cares”_ _

__“... You have such a way with words, lizard.”_ _

__Zim smirked. “Indeed I do! It is part of my charm!!”_ _

__Dib rolled his eyes and pushed the alien off his lap. “Uhuh, So charming”_ _

__“hEY—!” Zim hissed and he just fell down on the floor, hissing at the human who just dropped him down like a useless puppet._ _

__“I’m just messing with you, Zim!” Dib wheezed._ _

__Zim rolled his eyes and got up, dusting himself off. “Uhuh. Why don't you get going now then?”_ _

__“... Zim, it's the middle of the night and it's snowing like crazy.”_ _

__“Okay, and?” The Irken crossed his arms, flopping down beside Dib. “You’ve gone out in the dark before! Oh, mighty paranormal investigator!” He snickered lightly._ _

__“.... That's true— But not in a fucking snowstorm!”_ _

__“Uhuh, The snow is your problem! Now, shoo, adios! Byeee! Be on your way!! Sayonara!” The Irken laughed. “Make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out!”_ _

__This little shit was kicking him out? “You know what? I'm not leaving!”_ _

__“You aren't?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Zim's antennas perked. “... I'll make you—!”_ _

__Before Zim could even finish his sentence he was pinned down against the couch._ _

__Zim felt his face heat up. What on Irk was even happening!!? T-this felt different, it wasn't like the rough rousing they did as kids, it just felt weird …. Maybe it was just Dib's scent messing with him. The intoxicating aroma messing with all of his senses. “H-human!”_ _

__Dib smirked, tightly gripping the Irken’s wrist besides his head. “You know, you look _much better _underneath me like this,”___ _

____Zim hissed and closed his eyes, kicking his legs._ _ _ _

____Dib took note of something that caught his attention. Was that a blush on the alien’s face? A whole blush! What could've caused this? ….. yeah, that wasn't a possibility! But it could've also been embarrassing! “Ha! Look at you! You're as red as a tomato!”_ _ _ _

____“OHSHUPTUPYOUAAAAAH!” Zim shouted. That stupid scent coming from The-Dib was the cause for him to get all worked up like this! Curses!_ _ _ _

____Though, there was an odd sense of safety. Dib said that he wasn't going to expose him right? He did not need to fear him, this time it felt like this was just a game in between them, rather than an overused threat._ _ _ _

____“No, seriously, Zim. Why are you so red? Are you okay?”_ _ _ _

____Oh, sweet Irk. He was worrying now again. “Zim is okay… your … stupid scent is the cause for Zim to get like this..”_ _ _ _

____Dib was at a loss for words. “My scent?”_ _ _ _

____“Haha….! Yeah…” Zim cringed as Dib only looked more confused. Well, that was stupid for him to say. In Irk this had a meaning of liking the other…_ _ _ _

____“Am I sweating?”_ _ _ _

____“No! well… I don't think so. You just smell really… good for some reason… it's hard to explain.”_ _ _ _

____“... My scent?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah! I think it's because… of your hormones or something….” It was his scent! And his hormones._ _ _ _

____Dib raised an eyebrow. Oh… he knew what was happening here now. It was like those times when he had those thoughts about Zim…. Was Zim as attracted to him as he was? Was he denying it like him?_ _ _ _

____Dib smirked. He could take advantage of this, somehow. “That makes sense…” In a blink of an eye, he got ahold of Zim and pinned him down. “Care to explain it further?”_ _ _ _

____It happened fast. Too fast for Zim, he didn't expect that, being underneath Dib like this was intimidating, it made him feel like jelly. The Irken couldn't help but feel their face heat up as he looked up at Dib. “Explain further as in….?”_ _ _ _

____Dib hummed. Finding the insane blush on the Irkens face amusing and cute. “The scent? Is it supposed to attract you? Excite you? Or is it me?”_ _ _ _

____Zim gulped down his saliva. Cathing his breath. “Y-yes…? Well, it's complicated! It's just... it's good…” It was like if Dib was teasing him like this, on purpose._ _ _ _

____“Funny, Since you would always complain about how stinky I am.” Dib teased._ _ _ _

____Zims face scrunched up and he hissed at the human, pouting. “Okay and? Is that all that Dib has to say about this current topic? Can we skip it now…”_ _ _ _

____“Mmmm… Not quite. Is there a reason…” Are you, perhaps attracted to me?” Dib said in a hushed tone of voice, leaning closer to the alien below him._ _ _ _

____The Irkens eyes widened up all the way, his whole face flushing as he basically froze up at the words that Dib had just said there and there. _Oh sweet Irk…. _Did he hear correctly…. Was his PAK playing games? Did he mishear? Was his head working correctly? “... Eh…?”___ _ _ _

______“Oh, you heard. Don’t start playing games, Zim.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Well. Fuck. How was he supposed to even reply to that? Or even react or do? What say did he have here? Dib was technically right, Zim was attracted to him in a way… Zim only blamed it because Dib got taller. “I-I….” The Irken swallowed his saliva. He was just at a complete loss of words, what could he do… Give in. He had nowhere to go… Plus… Dib wasn’t going to hurt him. “... Yes… W-well… I do. Zim doesn’t understand why…” The Irkens voice was low, almost as if he was ashamed of the words that came out of his mouth. Zim just couldn’t believe that this was happening, it was like a dream and he didn’t want to wake up, not now at least._ _ _ _ _ _

______Did this Irken had the same feelings as him? It sure fucking did look like it. This made Dib feel oddly giddy. Was this just a stupid crush… Or were they both just horny? Man, hormones are weird. With a gentle smile, Dib leaned in. “Is that so? So you wouldn’t exactly mind this?” He questioned, softly pecking his lips against the Irken. He didn’t want to push his boundaries nor make him uncomfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim shivered and let out a content purr. “Zim doesn’t mind at all…” He mumbled softly against the human’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______In response, Dib softly captured the Irken’s lips against him, kissing him in a soft and gentle embrace. Kissing the alien was a relief for him, kissing his enemy… well... Ex-enemy. Being this close to him felt more welcoming, and the way that Zim kissed back and pressed his body against Dib was exactly what he needed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim’s lips felt so soft and gentle pressed up against him. Gently, Dib let go of Zim’s wrist and wrapped his arms around him to hold him close. This was what they both needed. They both seemed so content with this, it was soft. No protest, no fighting. Just a soft and gentle kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few more seconds, Zim whimpered and softly patted Dib. Oh, yeah. They needed air. And with that, their parted ways._ _ _ _ _ _

______“S-sorry,” Dib chuckled softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim panted, trying to catch the little breath he had left. “Kiss Zim again…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib blushed and smiled softly at Zim. “You’ll get all of the kisses that you want, don’t worry, okay?” He said, gently kissing the alien’s cheek. Zim just felt so soft…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim purred in response, squirming underneath Dib softly. So that was what kissing felt like… It wasn’t as disgusting as he had imagined. It was actually quite pleasant and absolutely amazing. Humans had such weird and amazing ways to show affection, for the Irken, this was cute of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib smiled, lowering the trail of kisses from Zim’s cheek to his neck. Humming contently as the Irken shivered and tilted his head to the side, giving him more space to kiss around. “Would you mind if we did a little more? If anything bothers you, we will stop okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim, who purred and squirmed, perked up at what Dib said. “Eh… Ahah... Okay… But keep giving Zim kisses,_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib chuckled softly. “Don’t worry, I said that I was going to give you kisses, and I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon,” He hummed softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim smiled softy, purring, and chirping escaping from him as he felt that Dib continued on giving soft and gentle kisses to his neck. The Irken arched his back, letting out an airy pant. Honestly, this felt weird…. But not bad weird for the alien, it was good. Though, those kisses tickled him a bit. “M-mm…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is this okay so far? Am I not overstepping any boundaries yet?” Dib asked, sitting up._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim, who looked dazzled as fuck already, chirped as a response for the human._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib blushed and chuckled a bit. “I’ll take that as a yes…” The human sighed. Was this really about to happen… He softly lifted the Irkens top, he did this softly since he didn’t want to alarm or make the alien uncomfortable._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim antennae perked up, twitching softly. “Our outfits need to be removed for this? But It’s so cold….”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib blushed. Shit. “D-don’t worry! You’ll be warm again shortly. But… do you want me to stop here then?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmmm… You may continue, for now, Human,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That was what Dib needed to hear, or well, wanted to hear. It worked out either way._ _ _ _ _ _

______After removing the Irkens top, he moved his hands to grip the Irkens leggings and softly removed them from the alien. His face getting completely blushed when he noticed the panties on Zim._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah… Can this be removed too?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eh, oh! Sure, whatever, I don’t care,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib chuckled. “Suuuuuure....” He muttered, getting rid of that too._ _ _ _ _ _

______The human wasn’t really sure what he expected. Dib really had no idea how Irken anatomy worked, so this could either be eventful or a huge and disappointing mess. What Zim had in his lower region was like a regular slit. Just smaller…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, do all males have this part?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eh? What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib chuckled softly. “A slit, silly,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh!” Zim’s antennas perked up at Dib’s comment. “Ah… Well, I guess, yes? Is it not normal? I think it's normal for Irkens…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not saying it’s bad,” Dib sighed, spreading the alien’s legs more, getting a better look. “Okay, I need you to take a deep breath, okay, Space-boy?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim tilted his head to the side, giving a suspicious look to the human._ _ _ _ _ _

______“... You're naked in front of me but you can't do that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim rolled his eyes. “Fine then! You're so demanding!” He said, before taking a deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib chuckled and placed a hand on the Irkens hip to hold him down just in case, it was like a precaution. With his free hand, Dib carefully passed his finger on the slit, slowly. He didn't push it in all the way just yet, instead, he rubbed softly what seemed to be like the Irken equivalent of a clit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mm…” Zim closed his eyes and sighed shakily._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is this good so far, Zim?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-Is it supposed to feel like that?” The Irken questioned, squirming on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Heh, yeah. Do you want me to stop?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“... Zim never told you to stop!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib chuckled. Zim was already getting wet, so there was no point in stopping just yet with the alien. “You’re the boss,” He hummed, pressing his finger against the entrance of the alien. “Say, Zim. Does your species do anything like this?” He said, pressing his finger more and more. The human was trying to have a mini conversation with the alien to get his mind off of the pain that he was maybe about to feel._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You mean mating, yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mmm… Yeah, that,” He said, suddenly pushing his whole index finger inside the tiny alien._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim’s eyes widened. Catching his breath, The Irken managed to let out a shaky gasp. “D-DIB!!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib frowned. Oh shit. “S-sorry! Did that hurt you…?” No shit that it hurt him, Of course, it did!_ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim squirmed, starting to pant heavily already. “Be gentle, you pathetic excuse of a worm-babyyyyyyy— Ah…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib raised an eyebrow. So it seemed it hurt… But it also felt good it seemed. “Shh… I got this, just try and relax.” He cooed. He wanted to be gentle with the alien. Wanted to try his best to actually make Zim feel good… Dib was going to make sure of that. Carefully, Dib began to move his finger, moving it in a circular motion inside of the alien’s walls. The walls were already so tight against his finger, so this was an excellent way to stretch up the walls. The human kept the moving of his fingers slow and gentle. Hearing some whines and what seemed to be purring from the alien. So, Dib assumed that he was doing a good job so far._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Irken was ashamed of the lewd sounds that were coming from him. Zim shakily moved his tiny hands over his mouth, covering it completely, looking for a way to muffle his moans and pants. The human didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon, it was so overwhelmingly good for him. Drool escaped from his lips and into the palm of his hands. Everything was okay until… Zim felt another finger inside him, the movement stopped being from a circular movement to thrusting, at a speedy pace. Oh, Irk. Luckily for Zim, Dib stayed at that pace, believing it to be the alien’s limit already. But there was something forming in his lower region… Something that felt warm and overwhelming to him. It seemed strong… Whatever was about to happen was going to destroy him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“D-Dib-human….” Zim winced, lowering his hands. “Is it supposed to feel with a warmth….”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib blushed, chuckling. “So you’re close to your orgasm? Have you never had one before?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“N-no…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib smirked. “I see… Well, do not worry, it’ll be quick” He hummed. Starting to thrust his fingers even faster._ _ _ _ _ _

______“H-human…!”It was getting stronger and stronger. That weird feeling… It was too much for his tiny body to take, way too much for him. “DIB!” Suddenly, he gasped when he reached his orgasm. For the alien, it was a shaky and overwhelming one, that felt like pure ecstasy at the same time. “Ahh...hah..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That… That was stronger than Dib expected, maybe that was too much for Zim? “Heh… Was that too much?” He questioned. When Dib went to pull his fingers back, he felt something tightly wrap around them, stopping him from retreating. “Ah… Zim? What’s holding my fingers?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Haah… wuh..?” One of his antennae perked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“.... Nevermind then, Just keep catching your breath while I figure this out…” Dib carefully tried spreading his fingers. That didn’t work. He sighed… Maybe It wasn’t such a good idea to finger an alien pussy. He tried pulling his finger back again, and this time it was working! But Dib really didn’t expect this… After pulling his fingers back, there was something wrapped around his fingers, something slimy and tentacle-like. It reminded him of the alien’s tongue, it had some similar features. Was this just the equivalent of an alien dick? He really shouldn’t be so surprised about this but… Dib just couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This was so amazing! “So, is this just your dick?” He asked. Using his other hand to free his fingers from the tentacle. Surprisingly being successful at freeing his fingers in the long run. Dib watched in awe at what seemed to be the alien’s dick, moved and squirmed as in trying to wrap onto something._ _ _ _ _ _

______Zim perked up, getting up via his shoulders. “Dick? Eh… Um… I guess? Is that what you humans call a breeding spike then yes..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Breeding spike? It was a bit of a silly name to call it… But since it seemed normal for Irkens, he decided to go along with it. Upon further inspection… The Irkens ‘spike’ seemed to be of a medium size… not too bad._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dib then remembered something else… oh shit. He looked down at the burning erection he had captured inside of his pants. “... Well shit.” Was it normal to be this excited? I-It was an alien after all…. And it wasn't the first time he felt like this towards Zim…. Sooooo… “Zim?” Dib then gripped his pants, lowering them down. “Can you perhaps get pregnant?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Pre-gart?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“... Having an offspring.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh!” Zim’s antennae perked up all the way, starting to twitch quickly. Honestly, Zim wasn’t really sure himself…. Irkens could— But that was in the past. No one has tried in _decades _It was insane… But maybe there could be something in their DNA that still allows them to breed…? Cause them to get offsprings… Unfortunately, Zim wasn’t sure, since he was defective. Defective apparently weren’t capable of getting offsprings, or at least that’s what he has heard in the past. “Uh… Zim isn’t exactly sure….” He said in a low, embarrassed tone of voice.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“.... Ill get you a pill in the morning!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A pill? Is this pill dangerous?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No! And, Zim… Even if you for some random reason you end up pregnant, I’ll help you take care of it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, you better.” Zim hissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dib expected something like that. But…. Hopefully, Zim wouldn’t end up getting pregnant. That would actually be a handful… a bad one. “I will!” The human sighed. Getting rid of his boxers, showing off his erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Aha! That’s _your _breeding spike!” Zim beamed. Some pleased giggles coming from him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I— Yes! It is! …. Can I proceed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You may,” The Irken chuckled, motioning for Dib to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dib smiled softly. He placed Zim on his back and got on top of him. “Okay, If I hold you or anything, please let me know…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Zim will!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dib smirked. Zim seemed excited about this…. This was such a rush. Getting in position, soon enough Dib pushed the tip inside of Zim. Slowly. He didn’t want to harm the alien. Taking a second before pushing more inside the alien’s walls. Letting out a grunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zim arched his back, catching his breath. “D-Diiiiib…!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Fuck. Zim was tight. Too tight. “I-I’m gonna be gentle, Don’t worry…” Dib panted. Not moving yet. He wanted Zim to get used to the size. “Let me know when I can move…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zim panted. “Y-yeah… The-Dib can move now!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dib nodded. “Okay…” And with that, he pulled back—Then pushed back in. Repeating this thrusting process, keeping it slow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dib couldn’t believe this. He was inside an alien— The alien that tried to kill him since forever. Now underneath him being a moaning mess as he fucked him. He never thought that something like this would happen. Ever. Especially not with Zim! An alien! It was like a weird fantasy. A lewd fantasy… But it was all real. What’s happening now wasn’t a fantasy, it was a hundred percent real, yet he couldn’t believe it. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up, or at least just yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The alien moaned and cried. This human was tearing him apart. And Dib was still going slow and gentle yet it felt like this was his limit already. It didn’t help that he had never had a feeling like this— Or anything like this! He didn’t know that such a filthy act like this would feel so good… It was pure ecstasy honestly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Eventually, Dib went faster. Faster and faster, as well as rougher. Slamming into the alien. Repeating this process a few times, not slowing down one bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“D-DIB!” Zim gasped, gripping the sides of the couch tightly, his claws managing to scratch the couch. The aliens moaning was loud, and it was music to Dib’s ears. “Ahha… D-Dib..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dib only smirked in response and sped up. He could tell that Zim was close already, and so was him. He knew that he needed to cum outside and not inside of Zim but Zim just felt so good around his length. The walls squeezing his length more and more each time Dib would hit a specific spot that would cause the alien to scream and see stars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neither of them could hold it in anymore. That impending orgasm loomed over them. And they were craving it. Giving one last rough slam into the alien, Zim’s walls tightened once more. Both sharing an orgasm. Dib didn’t bother to pull out, he wanted to fill Zim up with every single last drop. Dib quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against Zim’s wrapping his arms around them. Zim didn’t think twice and kissed back, enjoying being this close to the human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once that was done, Dib apologized and cleaned up the mess that they have done, and as well cleaned up Zim. He didn’t want for Zim to feel all gross after that…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Dib finished, he sat back down on the couch, glancing at the alien that was still out of breath and trembling endlessly. He frowned and reached for the blanket and wrapped it around the Irken. “S-sorry about that…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zim smiled, his antennas twitching softly against his head. “W-why is Dib sorry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well… About this!” Dib motioned around Zim. Maybe he was the one overreacting. He just had sex with an alien for crying out loud!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“... But Zim wanted this too... Did you not?” The alien asked, sinking himself down against the blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?! Nononono— Zim! I wanted this too! You were amazing!” He reassured, smiling softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zim’s antennas leaned forward, starting to twitch. “Dib-Thing?” The Irken asked. “What are we?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________… That was a good question. What were they now? This was complicated… Did friends fucked? Were they fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? That didn’t sound right… “Are we dating?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dating?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah! If that’s okay we can... Be like boyfriends?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Boy-friends?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mm! It does sound nice… I could go take you on a date… Or just do something that you like. And! Pick you up from your job!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zim’s eyes widened. A small blush taking over his green cheeks. A couple! This was the equivalent of a human couple! The couples that he was so jealous of! He had the chance to have one! To be loved…. Is this how it felt? To be complete? Have a meaning? Oh, Dib… “Yes! Zim would like that yes! It sounds so nice…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dib smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek. “It does, doesn’t it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A few days had passed since that night. Zim still couldn’t believe it honestly. Now Dib was… his mate!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But today, it was a new snowy day! Yet it was still rather sunny… And the cafe today was very busy. Orders would come from every direction, not giving anyone a second to take a break, meaning that hopefully the tips today would be juicy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Luckily, it was near closing time by now. Stacy would clean the tables, Heather would wash the dishes while Zim counted all of the total money that they made that day. This was one of the busiest days that Zim had ever had! So they managed to make a lot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Whew! Today was a busy day! We were going to hang out today but can we leave it for tomorrow? I’m completely destroyed after a day like this!” Stacy groaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zim perked. “Tomorrow is a Friday, yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Heather nodded. “Mm… How about tomorrow at nine! It’s a good time! And it isn’t that late either,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hmm…. That’s actually a good time. What are even gonna do? Go to a movie?” Zim questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I think going to those karaoke places! We can rent our room for a few hours and well have drinks and karaoke for as long as we want!” Stacy beamed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh! That sounds great! What do you think, Zim?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zim perked. “It does sound nice, so yes. We can do that,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Great!” Stacy giggled. “We can stay there for a few hours if we like! Oh! We can pay for more hours too—” Stacy perked when she heard a knock at the door. “Oh, It’s the rich-boy again, SIR! We’re closed—!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zim grabbed his bag and rushed over to the door. “He’s just here to pick me up!” He chuckled and opened the door and stepped outside. “Tomorrow at nine, yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mm! And don’t bail on us!” Heather shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Zim won’t!” He closed the door and turned towards Dib. “Hi!” He chirped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dib sighed and smiled. “Hi. Sorry I picked you a bit late…” He reached for the disguised alien’s hand and began to walk towards his car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No! You came up right on time! Zim needs to do a few things before we close completely you know!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dib chuckled. “I guess I didn’t. So, what are you going to do tomorrow with your little friends?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Just hang out! What? Are you jealous?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nono, Not jealous. I just don’t want you to forget about the date we have on Saturday,” Dib hummed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Zim wouldn’t forget that for the world,” He purred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dib chuckled and lifted Zim up, kissing him gently. “You know, you look cute in this dress,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ha! Tell me something I don’t know already!” Zim proudly exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You have a huge ego,” Dib snickered and placed Zim back down to hold his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zim hissed. “Uhuh, yeah.” The alien pouted for a second, his face softening once they reached Dib’s car. “Can Zim tell you something first?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hmm? Yeah, What Is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DONE! THIS STORY IS DONE! WOOOO! I'm so sorry this took so long! I had some issues and junk but hey, I ended up finishing this one. Allowing me to work on future ones that I have planned. And I have a few planned of course  
> A reminder that English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes  
> Thank you for reading this silly story since October, I believe  
> I love you all and see you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this hell fic! I've written fics before but this is the first one that I've decided to post, so I'm sorry if there are any silly mistakes  
> Also, my first language isn't English so there's a chance that I've maaaaay have used words incorrectly, sorry about it  
> I hope you enjoyed it and ill work on new chapters when I'm not busy  
> I have no idea how to make it look like it's going to have more chapters soooo  
> this is going to be one hell of a hot mess


End file.
